Boss, Brother, Tutor, Teacher
by SpoonDomination
Summary: 15-year-old Lambo is now not allowed to attend any schools in Italy, he must transfer to Namimori High, with his boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, undercover, as his "brother", tutor, and class teacher. (Thanks a lot, Reborn) TYL!Everybody. Adult!Arcobaleno. Fluffs. Rated T for colorful language and 'sexy' (terrible) wordings by dense Vongolas. I don't own KHR. *SUMMARY EDITED 9/25*
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED. My reviews suggested I add some spaces in between the paragraphs. SO I DID :D Thank you so much to those who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed. **I'm kind of inexperienced in writing, so please bear with me. D; I'll try to take advice from the reviews to improve.****

* * *

Eleven in the morning, the sun is shining brightly, embracing everything at its sight. A brunet, in the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi, stood up from his desk, away from his final pile of paperwork to open the windows for some fresh air. He peered forward, towards the city streets, so far not hearing much chattering. Yet. The streets are already filled with people roaming around. From far, it seems that everyone is going on with their business. Many were dressed for work and looking as sophisticated is ever, though, their walking pace increased the moment they peered down at their watch. It was fairly quiet (for a crowded street, that is) , until several vendors joined the crowd with their HUMONGOUS, wheeled food-stands. Since their transportable business are absolutely huge, it was quite a task to bring it to their desired location without letting it bang into anyone. Actually, it's rather** IMPOSSIBLE** to not bang into anyone.

_Crash!_

"Hey! Watch it, this suit is expensive!"

_Crash!_

"What the heck! You made me spill my coffee!"

Some well-mannered vendors would apologize. While others would just ignore and keep on with their way. Bad choice. The businessman/woman that was expecting an apology would chase after that vendor to present a punch in their face. The vendor, would of course, hit back. The exchanging blows would cause the two to lose their balance occasionally, creating a domino effect of people bumping into each other. Now there are complaints shooting through the air like forest fire, most containing a "colorful" vocabulary in different languages.

The brunet's eyes narrowed, stepped back, and shut the window, hoping to not hear the voices anymore. It was just like every other morning. He was used to this routine honestly, but it doesn't mean he can go through it without wanting to take a knife and jab it into his chest a good several times. Today was different than usual though. However, just because it's different, doesn't mean it's better.

"Impressive.. I can still hear them." he wasn't lying when he stated it. The Vongola headquarters is located in a city. However, it was built in an open area, surrounded with gates and made sure that the gates' perimeters are 3x3 blocks around the mansion. Therefore, the city noises shouldn't be able to be heard within the mansion (city noises as in the sounds of vehicles, and NORMAL-volume conversations) Not to mention, the mansion's outer walls are sound proof (as well as bullet proof, cannonball proof, you name it).

Tsuna tried to ignore the chaos outside and focused on completing his remaining paperwork. It had been 4 hours since his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, placed those "minions of hell" on his desk. If today he's lucky, Hayato's next knock on the door would be for the signal that lunch is ready. If not, (like any other normal days) the knock would be for another pile or two of 'you know what'. He finished reading the details written on the paper, placed it down on his desk and picked up his pen to sign it. His head shot up when he heard a familiar yell coming from the hallway.

"It wasn't my fault! They started it!"

"Shut up, stupid cow. Walk."

The second voice made the Don shiver, just a bit, knowing who the voice belongs to.

The door was then kicked. KICKED. open, and flew halfway across the room. The brunet stared at the tall raven wearing a fedora, dumbfounded.

Noticing the look on the brunet's face, the man spoke. "Hey, Dame-Tsuna. I see you're looking as pathetic as ever. Surprised to see me?"  
Tsuna's mouth gave a slight twitched at the use of his former nickname. It's been a while since he saw his ex-tutor. "Yeah, quite an entrance you made there. My door has a knob, you know. Not to mention it's not locked either.

The man smirked and walked towards the broken door lying on the ground. "Just suggesting you get a new one. By 'new', I meant a double door. That small of an entrance space is too tiny and unfitting for a room like this."

A smile was formed on the brunet's face. "You think so? Alright then, I'll take your suggestion." Tsuna placed his pen down and stood up, still facing the man. "What brings you here, Reborn?" Noticing the person that still waiting in front of the room, out in the hallway, his eyes peered at the black-haired teen with a cow-printed shirt on.

Reborn's expression dropped. He raised his arm to signal for the teen behind to come. "Get over here, brat."  
The teen's expression looked like he needed a bathroom, NOW. He slowly walked forward while looking down and stopped when he was standing next to Reborn.

"Tell your boss what you did."

Tsuna had his full attention on the teen. After a few seconds of staring, there was silence. The teen was too afraid to speak, not wishing to get in trouble. The brunet changed his expression to a warm smile. He placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward, still standing, with his head tilted to the teen's direction. "Lambo." The teen looked up at his boss. "I'm not going to get mad. Tell me what happened."

Lambo seemed to loosen up at that. Thank heavens his boss is extremely considerate. "Well, at school, during lunch, this guy bumped into me and made me pour my milk all over my uniform." There was a nod. "He didn't say sorry so I gave him an Electrico Cornata." Sweatdrop. "But then I missed." A sigh of relief. "And struck this other guy near him." Twitch. "And he lost consciousness, making his angry friends charge at me. So I panicked and threw grenades at them and ran." Speechless.

Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes. "And so, he's expelled. I caught him at the park when it was still school hours and forced the story out of him." Lambo shivered at the memory, swearing that he would've needed a funeral to be held for him if he didn't spit everything out. "After-all, he DID manage to almost kill those students. Not to mention the damage of school property."

Tsuna sighed once again and sat down in his seat. "I'm guessing that I'm going to have to pay for repairs and the hospital bills?"

"Obviously. And after that.."

".. What?" the Don sat up straight. "There's more to it?"

"Since Lambo's expelled, the news about how dangerous he is has been spread to nearly all schools in Italy. But we still need to get this stupid cow educated."

Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"So we're sending him to Japan to attend Namimori High until he graduates."

There was a pause. Which didn't last long after the brunet processed the reasoning behind the choice. Lambo would be able to stay with Nana and be taken care of. Tsuna let out a small smile and reached for his phone. "Great, I'll inform mom about it. I'm sure she'll be happy to see him again."

"And," Reborn continued. Tsuna's smile loosened and was starting to get a bit nervous. It's Reborn here we're dealing with. After a good news, the bad news will come. "You'll be going with him. As his brother." Say what? "And tutor." Come again? "Since you're old enough to get a job now, I already signed you up for a teacher role at his school." Excuse me? "Since Vongola is now in good terms with all the families that can be considered a threat, it'll be safe both here and in Japan. The weaker families wouldn't dare to lay a finger on us. Oh, you won't be taking any cash from Vongola to Japan with you by the way." Pardon? "Give a call to maman to tell her you're coming. Vongola's private jet's outside waiting. Ciao." Reborn finished and walked out into the hallway, smirking.

"..." Tsuna is still silent from what just happened. He finally snapped out and started to recall everything Reborn said. 'Okay, so. I'll be Lambo's older brother... But we look nothing alike. Besides, Lambo's Itali- Oh wait. Adoption. There we go. He's adopted. As for tutor, I guess that just means I'll help him with the school materials. Nothing to worry about, really. Teacher at Namimori.. Wow, never in my life have I even thought of that. But I should be able to know all the materials well enough to teach. Since I won't be taking any cash with me, I kind of need that job too.'

Lambo stared at his boss with a pitiful expression. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' he repeated in his head.  
The brunet turned to look at his "brother" to find that 'I'm really sorry' look. He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Lambo. I got this. And I should be thanking you, I can say goodbye to the paperwork for several years." But of course, in his mind, he knows that Reborn's not letting him go that easy. The teen raised an eyebrow at how well his boss is taking this.

Then suddenly, a voice of an certain man with a fedora was heard once again. Reborn reappeared, still wearing that same smirk. "Huh. Sorry to disappoint you, actually, I'm not, but the paperwork will be mailed to the Sawada residence." There we go, of course our poor Don isn't getting off the hook that easy. "Then again, I'll be torturing you too much. Your guardians here in Italy would each be taking care of a good 10% portion of the total everyday. Bianchi and Fuuta are willing to help as well, 10% each. The remaining would be mailed to you. Happy early birthday. Ciao."

'..10% each huh. So we have Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyouya, Mukuro, Chrome, Bianchi, and Fuuta. Kyouya would probably be (unwillingly) going with this plan, since that means I owe him a nearly-4-years-worth of favors. With Mukuro.. Chrome should be able to convince him. The rest wouldn't be a problem. So that means.. I get only the 20% mailed to me.. ' The brunet is now smiling like a 5-year-old having his birthday party celebrated in a country-sized bouncy house.

"Uhh. Vongola, shouldn't you give maman a call?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and coughed into his fist. 'Goodness, Tsuna, control your expressions. You're an adult now,' he silently tectured himself. "Ah, right. Thanks for reminding." He dialed his mother's speed dial. (Yes, boss or not, he still misses his mom sometimes.) While he waited, he peered at Lambo again. "We're siblings now. Just call and treat me like how you used to." He gave a grin.  
The teen laughed in reply, he forgot that they're supposed to be brother. "Riiight." Lambo recalled in his memory of how he used to act around his boss. "Oi Tsuna. Call maman on the way out. I wanna see her already!" Without waiting for a reply, the smiling "cow" ran out the door. Tsuna chuckled at the performance. Even though this version of Lambo was awfully annoying, but it sure brings back the memories.

"Hello? Mo-"

"Tsu-kun! Is it true you and Lambo-kun are coming back?! Reborn-kun told me everything! He said you'll arrive soon, what would you like to eat?!" Nana screamed happily.

'Damn you, Reborn. I wanted to surprised her.' "Oh, it's okay mom. Anything is fine. Don't over do it. I'll head to my-" Tsuna paused. "airport now." He can't have her know that he came to Italy to inherit the strongest mafia family (Under Reborn's order) and is now filthy rich, as well as influential. And there we have Reborn, giving Nana a story of "Tsuna's life" a few years ago. Saying that after he left Japan to go to college, he dropped out in the first month 'Thanks, Reborn.' and now works in a popular restaurant in called Vongola. As a janitor. 'Thanks again, Reborn' But is getting paid really well.

"What time are you arriving?! I'll pick you two up!"

"Mom, you don't have to, besides, I uhh.." Excuse, Tsuna needs one, any one is fine. "Sometimes the wind pushes the plane back and slows it down by a few hours, so I don't know when exactly would we be there and I don't want to have you waiting." Facepalm. 'What am I saying?'

"Oh. Okay then! I'll be home waiting for you two. Stay safe! Bye!~"

"Bye, mom." Phew. He smiled as he noticed that his mother hasn't changed at all. Tsuna placed his phone in his pocket and walked out of his room. There was no need to lock any doors. 'Thanks a lot, Reborn.' Though it wasn't that big of a deal, Hayato would know to get it replaced. Just for it to be kicked again by Reborn the next time he visits. 'Sorry, Reborn. Double doors just doesn't feel right for me.' he apologized in his mind.

After bidding the workers good-bye, he asked a few to give his thanks to his guardians, Bianchi, and Fuuta for helping him with his paperwork. Tsuna walked out of the headquarters to spot a huge private jet waiting for him. Since Lambo is nowhere in sight, he must've gone in already. He started walking down the stairs and suddenly stopped. The workers immediately rush to their boss' side to ask if anything's wrong.

'Why do I feel like.. I'm missing something. A lot.. of something too..' Then it came to him. "Ugh.. luggages.. I didn't pack up at all.." he sighed. How could he forget something like that? Oh, right, his former nightmare just came up to him not a while ago telling him that he's leaving for Japan. The workers around him loosened up and walked back to their spots, expect for the head butler.

"Tenth, Reborn-san had told us to buy you and the Lightning Guardian some new clothing and are all placed inside the jet. He said that would be all you'll be needing." the butler stated, politely. What he said was true. The only needed thing that Nana would be lacking at her place was fitting clothing for the two. Tsuna relaxed at the statement. He smiled at the butler and thanked him, as well as the other workers, who nodded with a smile in reply.

He continued walking down the stairs and entered the jet. Lambo was asleep in a cushioned seat, snoring loudly. The pilot greeted his boss, who greet back, and waited for him to sit so they can take off. Tsuna took the seat next to Lambo and signaled the pilot that he's ready.

Tsuna took out his phone to check the time, on the way of shutting it. It's 12:16, meaning it's 7:16 P.M. in Japan. He would ask his pilot how long the flight would take, but it wouldn't be wise to do that since they're off ground. 15 hours maybe? Then they should be there at around noon. Probably. After his phone turned off, he placed it back into his pocket and closed his eyes for a .. long.. long nap.

* * *

Hello dere :D I'm sorry if you guys aren't too fond with the guardians not really appearing D; They WILL come up eventually though. But not all at once. I haven't thought of any pairings yet honestly. I'm not too much of a yaoi fan so I'm not adding any guyxguy pairings (IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY. But i don't hate it. Go ghey rights!) but if you guys would like some fluffs between some people, please tell me in the review : D This is my first time doing this so I'm still kind of inexperienced in how things work. I spent so long trying to figure how to post (Omg. Im so stupid D;). So please give me some advices. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR HAVING FAITH IN THIS FIC.** Some reviews made me realize how much I lack space in between the paragraphs. (Thank you for mentioning, by the way! I'll edit Ch.1 after this) So far, I haven't thought of any pairings, but if fluffs between certain two characters are requested very often, I might just as well stick with that pairing.  
**Hi** - Thank you for that advice! :D I didn't realize that I didn't leave enough space between the paragraphs when I was typing. Now that I think of it, even I myself prefer reading stories with more spaces. xD  
**CieloFiamme**- Thank you ! :) I'll try harder to be more descriptive in my story. And I was thinking to have Tsuna be really protective over Lambo (After they start school and all) XP. As for emotions, I'll work on that too. (Might take a while for me to be on the satisfactory level of description as I go, I'm kind of a slow improver D;)  
**Antlersmoon18**- Oh Thank you! :D I was thinking to have Hibari be the first guardian to rush over to Japan for a visit (Since he loves Namimori so much). I wasn't thinking of fluffs between him and Tsuna, but now I guess I am. XD But to make the fluffs work, I'll kinda change Hibari's personality a bit. (More open to people) I hope you don't mind..o_o'  
**doremishine itsuko**- Thank you! :D Now that I think of it, Enma SHOULD be included too since he's like Tsuna. Dame - Omghsudifhsduif HOT. (Or at least, in my mind, that's how it goes. 8D) He'll be in the story real soon.

Chapter 2's out :D . It might be a bit boring (As in, not much humor, but not serious either) though, now that I re-read it. D; I wanted to get on with the whole transfer student + new teacher thing but.. I went a bit over with the introduction and had to cut with a cliff hanger (Or.. Kind of.. a cliff hanger)

* * *

**Chp.2**

"Lambo. Lambo. Oi Lambo. LAMBO!" the brunet shook the teen harder at each call of his name.

"Mmm.." was what came out of his mouth as he turned to the away from his boss. The annoyed brunet sighed at how his Lightning Guardian is acting. He reached for his phone in his pocket to turn it on. He waited a few seconds for everything to load. After a short wait, it is ready to be used. Tsuna peered back at Lambo, to find him still refusing to get up. His intuition tells him that he's awake, half awake at least.

"Lambo, I'll give you 5 more minutes. Got it?" He waited for a reply. Heck, of course he's not getting one. Tsuna turned and stepped out of the private jet. He was waiting for some signal to hit his device, and notice that it isn't. 'Are you shitting me? C'mon now, signa-' He paused, stared at his phone service name, and placed his phone back in his pocket. 'Just great, of course Japan doesn't have this service. And I highly doubt the pilot has a phone that can work here. Just my luck.' He peered around the area. It doesn't look like it, but the brunet felt as if he knows this place. The pilot has chosen to land in a playground. Just what was he thinking. 'Strange.. it seems like it's empty. There's no kids around here. Well, if children suddenly saw a plane coming towards them of course they would-' he turned as he heard some voices coming from the left. '.. be right next to me... huh.'

"Oh my god! The Men In Black!"

Tsuna stared at the child and looked down at what he's wearing. A black suit. He looked back at the group of brunet panicked a little inside, not knowing that to say, but still looked calm on the outside, unintentionally getting a few female children to squeal at his features. He bent down and spoke in a whispered in serious tone. "One is out in the loose. But don't worry, we got this in our hands, it'll be over soon." That's what he's supposed to say right? But it not like it matters.. right?

The kids started to scream in joy. 'Wow, kids these days actually watch those films these days? I thought they'd be more into Tom and Jerry..' He wasn't expecting the girls to be screaming as well. It's not that he thinks that the film is only for boys but.. he's just shocked that it appeals to girls of an age this small. Though, those girls aren't exactly screaming over the phrase, it was the voice that did the magic.

"But Mr .Agent.."

Tsuna has no idea what to react to that title. He tensed a little before replying. "..Yes?"

"You're not going to erase our memory?"

'Oh crap, RIGHT. The memory erasing thing. Heck, I gotta watch M.I.B. again...' It'll be impossible to take a stick and tell them to stare at it and expect them to forget everything. SINCE THEY WON'T. But what excuse can he give? He could just tell them that he isn't really an agent. 'Yeah, I'll just do that.' Then he paused, suddenly recalling that other time when Hayato and Mukuro were sent to the same area to do a mission, undercover as normal citizens. Mukuro, who thought they're in open area with nobody watching, was caught by a group of kids as he was using illusions. The kids crowded around them and started blabbering about "magic". Hayato, as low tempered as he is, shouted at the kids with narrowed eyebrows while clenching his fist saying that there's no such thing as magic. To make things worse, the moment a few younger siblings started to cry, Hayato picked up a fist in front of the group and threatened the 'stupid kids' to shut up. Glares from the older individuals shot straight at the silver man and they started moving towards him slowly. Their fast-paced angry breaths can be heard perfectly well from Hayato's position. Let's just say the certain octopus head was chased by a gang of angry children for nearly an hour while the tropical fruit was enjoying the show. At the end of the day, Hayato came back to the headquarters, with twigs and leaves all over him and saying how he's never going back there again. The replay of that story made Tsuna sweat-drop, not knowing what to tell these kids without hurting their feelings, but also not wanting to make the white lie even bigger.

"Oi, Tsuna. Aren't we leaving?" A voice came from inside the jet. Seems like Lambo's up and ready.

'YES! THANK YOU!' Tsuna turned towards Lambo, who was holding their luggages. "Yeah, we are." He turned back to the kids. "Sorry kids, I have a job to run, but I'll come back someday, be good, okay? Oh, and for your own safety, this plane is going to take off soon, so why don't you all..." He looked around the area. "Stay there." He pointed towards the swings and flashed a smile.

Even though the children didn't want him to leave just yet, but they know better than to keep bothering the man. They nodded and ran towards the direction, waving good-bye at Tsuna. The brunet, still smiling, waved back. The moment he noticed that all the kids are focusing on running towards the area, he grabbed Lambo out of the jet. "Run."

"Wha-?" Tsuna's grip on Lambo's arm was tight and his speed was incredibly fast, not allowing Lambo's feet to make contact with the ground. They managed to make it out of the park in a split second, on to the streets, and hid behnd a house that's on the corner.

Tsuna took a peek towards to park, to find that the kids are still running towards the swing set. 'I'm so sorry, guys.' He silently apologized to those children. Then he noticed that beside him, Lambo was grabbing his chest, and shaking. Well, the teen pretty much had his body disattached from the ground out of no warning, not to mention he was holding HEAVY luggages, one in each hand, which were also "flying" with him.

"Sorry, Lambo! I just wanted to get away as fast as possible." he patted Lambo's back to calm him down.

The teen looked at the brunet. His eyes narrowed. "I thought I was gonna die! You said 'run', not FLY."

Tsuna apologized once more and offered to carry the luggages to make up for it. He looked at the house that they're standing in front of. He recognize it.. and walked on to it's neighbor. That one's familiar too. As well the one one next to that. "Lambo.."

The teen had calmed down by now. "Hm?"

"Does this place look familiar to you?"

"Uhh." Lambo crossed his arms and looked at his surroundings. "Oh! Yeah. Maman sometimes walk pass here when we go shopping!" He ran past his boss with a huge grin. Tsuna followed suit. Now that he has nothing to run away from, he finally realized how heavy the two cases are as he ran behind.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Lambo stopped. Tsuna noticed that and stopped as well. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Lambo entered the brick fences. That was until he realized that 'Sawada' was written on the plate. 'Wow. I can't believe I don't remember the way around Namimori. If those paperwork have abilities, it must be brainwash.' Tsuna stepped up to next to Lambo, in front of the door, who stood stone-still. He placed the luggage down and looked at the teen. "Did you ring the bell ye- .. are you crying?"

Lambo quickly wiped his tears after it was asked. "..No." He picked up his index finger and started spamming the doorbell. Ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-Ring! Tsuna quickly grabbed Lambo's wrist.

"Lambo. Calm down. Okay?"

The door opened, with a figure of a woman hold a spatula in her right hand. Her smile grew even bigger as she saw two of her favorite boys, all grown up, standing in the doorway. "Tsu-kun! Lambo-kun! You two are here early. Guess there was no wind slowing down your plane!" She was about to step forward to hug both of them. But Lambo leaped towards Nana and gave her a huge hug while he cried like he sometimes did back at the headquarters when Hayato bombed him for being annoying.

"Maman! I missed you!"

Nana giggled. Seems like Lambo's size and looks changed but his heart still remain as that 5-year-old she know and love. She used her free hand to pat Lambo's curly black hair. "There, there. I missed you too Lambo-kun." Her smile never faded as she lifted her head up towards the taller man. "Tsu-kun! Welcome back!"

Tsuna gave his mother a huge grin. "I'm home, mom."

Lambo sniffed his tears of happiness and stepped away to allow the mother and son to have a reunion hug as well. Nana moved closer to get a better view of her son. Her eyes began to sparkle. Her free hand wrapped around the hand that's holding the spatula and held the back of her left hand to her right cheek while tilting her head to the side. "You're getting handsomer each time! And you're starting to look like your father, Tsu-kun~"

'What?' Tsuna smiled uneasily, not too sure if that's a compliment. He's on well terms with his father for the past few years. Ever since Tsuna and the others left for Italy, Iemitsu has been coming home to accompany Nana as often as one visit per week. It was quite impressive of how the man could run back and forth from Italy to Japan every week and still get his job done. But now that Tsuna and Lambo are back, Reborn has probably already given Iemitsu the news and told him to focus his job now. "You still look beautiful as always, mom." He grinned and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Nana's smile looked even happier than before (If that's even possible). Her right hand, with the spatula, touched the bottom of her neck. Her left hand cupped her left cheek and closed her eyes. "Aw. Tsu-kun, that's the first time you said something like that." She opened her eyes again and suddenly recalled something. She hurriedly turned and rush towards the kitchen with a worried expression. "Ah! The pancakes!" After she disappeared into the kitchen, she used a louder voice to tell the two to enter the house.

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to his room, which still has the small fish tag with 'Tsuna' written on it. He peered into the room to find that after 5 years, everything was the exact same. He smiled softly and walked to his bed, located that the far right corner from the door of the room. Lambo complained of how he was "starving" and is now in the kitchen. Tsuna carried their stuff in front of his closet, which was in front and across from the bed. He gripped on to the handles and pulled both closet doors. Inside was empty and sparking clean. 'Mom must've cleaned it when she was told we're coming back.'

The brunet bent down to one of the cases, opening it. He picked up a blue T-shirt that was in it. It seems like the shirt is a bit small for his size, meaning that this case belongs to Lambo. Tsuna folded the T-shirt back to the way it was and placed it in the left side of the closet. He continued to unfold, fold back, and place, for the rest of the clothing. Everything was sorted in neat piles, each pile being jacket, shirts, pants, and shorts. As for Lambo's undergarments, Tsuna slid a drawer that's located under the neatly piled clothes. He picked up the case, turn it over on the drawer, allowing all its contents to be dumped in. After everything's out, he slid the empty case under his bed. Just when he was about to close the drawer, something caught his eye.

The Don picked up one of the boxers stared. Wait, he has his reasons. On it, there was a picture, of the brunet's head. On top of it, in HUGE, BOLD font reads: "I LOVE MY BOSS!" Tsuna twitched and threw the piece of clothing to the nearby trashcan next to his desk, which was a few feet to the left of his bed. The brunet mumbled under his breath. "Just who in the right mind would make something like that." He went back to the drawer and shuffled through to see if there's any more, finding none, he continued on towards his case.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, what took you so long up there?" Nana placed a plate full of pancakes in front of an empty seat and motioned Tsuna to sit there.

He smiled at his mother as he sat. "I was just placing our stuff in the closet." The pancakes are still warm and emitted a sweet smell due to the syrup spread on up. Tsuna picked up the fork that was next to his plate and dig in his pancakes. A small piece entered his mouth. Nana was looking at her son eagerly.

"Is it good?"

Tsuna slid the fork out of his mouth. He grinned as his head turned towards Nana. "Mom's cooking are still the best." Nana's face lit even brighter at the comment. She gave a small thanks and served Lambo another plate-full under request. Damn he can eat. Nana then took a glance at the clock.

"Oh my! Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun, you're going to be late if you two don't hurry."

'What?' Tsuna looked at his mother in confusion. An average flight from Italy to Japan without interruptions should be around 15 hours. That means that it's currently noon in Japan. But to be precise, he glanced at the clock across from him on the wall, above the television. 8:09 in the morning. '.. How.. What... Eight..' The man must've piloted like a madman to get here this early. "Mom, can't we start tomorrow? We just arrived not long ago." The brunet forced a pitiful face towards his mother, hoping it would be convincing. Lambo was on the other side of the table, trying to imitate his boss' face, though he overdid it and it looked like a sad puppy-dog face.

As much as Nana wanted to spoil these two, she must hold back. "I'm sorry, Tsu-kun, but that can't do. Reborn-kun told me that you and Lambo-kun will be starting today with no exceptions. It wouldn't be good to ditch your first day." She gave a light frown and patted the brunet's gravity-defy hair. Tsuna peeked over at Lambo, who was disappointed from Nana's decision.. or Reborn's rather. He sighed as he got up. He smiled at Nana and took a step away to push his chair in.

"No, it's not your fault, mom. Besides, now that Lambo's technically my younger brother I should set good example for him to follow. None of us should be ditching school." He took Lambo's empty plates, as well as his', and brought it to the dishwasher. Nana's gleeful expression returned and walked up to her son to assist. Lambo lay his arms straight across the table and banged his forehead down. 'Damn it all.'

* * *

Phew. 8:28 A.M. with two minutes to spare. Tsuna's still in his black suit, having no reason to change out of it, and holding a huge binder. Nana said it was received yesterday from the school, which means his schedule and everything must be in it. Lambo was right next to him wearing the Nami-High uniform, which consist of a black button-up jacket with the Nami-High school emblem printed on the left chest area. A white collar button-up shirt is underneath. The top two buttons were unbuttoned and the tie was loose to satisfy the teen's fashion choice. The pants are simply black slacks. As for shoes, students are allowed to wear their own. However, no high heels and flip flops. Lambo was given a plain black and white sneaker(Think Converse. Just without the logo). His bag was carried by his left hand, which was placed above and behind his left shoulder.

Since it is almost time for class to start, they're pretty much the only two that is still not in the school building. Tsuna nudged Lambo to signal them to hurry. The teen ignored it at first. Until the brunet glared at him. He immediately dashed towards the school entrance with eyes filled with fear, as he started to sweat up a river. From his past experiences, an angry Decimo meant either an emergency room, or even a funeral.

At the front desk, there a was man looking down at a sheet of paper. He directed his glance at the two walking in when he noticed their entrance. The man had black hair, but almost bald. Tsuna walked in front of the man's desk and greeted with a small bow. The man raised his eyebrow, thinking that it's an awkward way of greeting. But instead of saying anything, he bowed slightly towards the brunet in return. "Sir, is there anything you need?" Then he peered at Lambo, who seems to be a student here, due to the uniform. The man frowned. "Young man, you're supposed to be in class by now. What are you doing here?"

Lambo shook a little as the attention was suddenly turned to him. "Oh, he's with me," he glanced at the man's name-tag on his chest, "Kuruno-san. I'm the new teacher here, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he's a transfer student. It's our first day today. I have my schedule but he doesn't know his class yet." Kuruno's mouth made a small "o" shaped. He opened up a drawer on his right and took out a sheet of paper.

"Name please?"

" Lambo Bovino. Or, since we're in Japan, the other way around," the brunet replied with a smile.

Kuruno looked towards Lambo. "You'll be in class 1A. When you take staircase B to the fourth floor and turn left three rooms, your classroom's over there." He stared back down to the sheet again. He turned back up at Tsuna and his face only showed one thing: worry. Tsuna followed suit and imidated the look, this can't be good, was what popped up behind his head. "Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

".. Yes."

Kuruno's expression was unchanged. "Did you check your schedule yet?" Though the man had this feeling that the brunet did not.

"No, not yet. Is there anything wrong?" The brunet started to worry even more. The look on the man's face doesn't seem to be a good sign.

"Nothing's _wrong_ but.." Kuruno's face started to sweat. "It seems like every single teacher seems to have class 1A canceled out of their schedule and the replacement for all of them is." Tsuna gulped. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'What? Did he say every single teacher? All of them?' The brunet paled at the thought. ".. So..I'll be their.." He spoke while hiding his desire to just faint right at the spot.

Kuruno interrupted Tsuna and continue the sentence in his place. ".. Math, Japanese, English, Science, History, Gym, and more, basically, all the subjects.." The man looked at the brunet with pity. He stood up and gave Tsuna a pat on his shoulder. "I give you my prayers." He then popped right back down to his seat. "Off you two go, good luck."

* * *

Staircase B, to the fourth floor, 3 rooms to the left. They're currently 1 room away. Lambo tilted his head up to look at Tsuna, who was in front of him, allowing him to only see the back of the brunet's head. "Uh. Tsuna?"

The brunet stopped. "Yes?" He stopped to turn half-way towards Lambo, with his head facing him.

'Wow, he doesn't seem upset at all..' Lambo stared at his boss' expression. There was none actually, just a plain face. "Are you going to be okay with this?" The teen lowered his eyebrows to show concern. There was silence for a second or two. The brunet smiled and patted Lambo's head.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Besides, now I get to keep an eye on you even at school. So it's a win-lose. It'll work out. Still wearing the smile, he continued on to the classroom labeled 1A, with Lambo following behind.

Standing in front of the door, Tsuna was about to slid it open, until he remembered something. He turned to Lambo. "Since you're a transfer student, I need you to wait out here for my signal to come in, okay? The teen nodded. The brunet faced the door once again and peered through the small glass window to see that the class seems to be "partying" since there's no adult in the room just yet. He slid the door open and the voices died down. The moment Tsuna walked into the classroom, there were whispers of 'wow' , 'holy lord' , etc. He stood behind the desk and placed his binder down in front. "Good morning, class."

A few squeals were heard after he spoke. The class all spoke in perfect sync as they reply back the morning greeting.

"I'll be your new teacher starting today." A sudden round of applause was heard, as well as a screams of joy, mostly from the girls. "And we have a new student transferring here today as well." He raised his hand towards the door. After a few seconds of wait, nobody came in. The class looked at the opened door, seeing nobody at the doorway. The brunet turned to look as well. ".. Lambo." The name was heard by the class and they started whispering to one another. "Lambo," the brunet repeated again. Still nobody. "OI LAMBO!" The class was silenced at the loud call.

Then there he was, a teen with curly black hair appeared in the doorway. He walked up and stood next to the teacher's desk. Tsuna leaned closer to Lambo and whispered. "What took you so long?"

The transfer student whispered back, with a few tears in his eyes. Not exactly tears with the hint of nervousness, but of pain. "My hair got stuck to the door." He raised his hand to rub an area on the back of his head.

The brunet sweat-dropped and peered at the entrance. The gap between the doors are small but not small enough for one's _hair_ to be stuck. He coughed into his fist and looked back at his class. "This is Bovino Lambo. He transferred to here from Italy." The class nodded in response, now waiting for Lambo to say something. Which didn't happen. Tsuna nudged Lambo to signal him to speak. But the gesture was mistook as 'find a seat'. Lambo spotted an empty seat by the window and started to walk towards it. Tsuna's eyes widen in confusion. He called out to his student. "Lambo!" The transfer stopped and glanced back at his boss. If his expression says anything, Tsuna can only make out one thing: dense. The raven has absolutely no idea what he's doing. The brunet sighed. "Nevermind." The class is now looking at Lambo and smirking. 'Heck. The last thing Lambo would need in order to be a target of being bullied is to trip in front of the class.'

Jinxed it. Lambo stepped on his shoelace and thrust forward, landing face-flat on the ground. The class started to break into laughter, pointing at the fallen Italian. Can this get any worse? Spoke too soon.

"Gotta... Stay... Calm..." The laughter continues on and on. _Pop_. Lambo lost it. He started to cry a waterfall, still lying on the ground. The class laughed even louder at the crybaby. Lambo attempted to get back up. He pushed the ground to pick his upper body up. Just as he was able to move his legs into a position ready to stand, he felt a sudden pressure on his back. The boy next to the fallen student placed his feet on the Italian and pushed him back down, slamming onto the floor once again. If only Reborn didn't confiscate Lambo's weapons, he would've done something about it. The student started to laugh uncontrollably as they heard another _Thump! _

_**BANG!**__ CRACK!_

It was a sound of a gunshot and glass breaking. The class was silenced and looked in the direction in which the sound was heard. Behind the teachers' desk, they saw a brunet holding a gun that was point to the window, with his eyes closed and eyebrows narrowed. The students stared at their teacher with fear in their eyes. He then brought the tip of the gun in front of his mouth to blow the small amount of smoke emitting. Those eyes shot open in a glaring manner. He aimed the gun towards the bully. The class gulped while backing up into their seats, still staring at their teacher with wide eyes.

"Laugh or touch my brother again, and the next one will go right through you."

* * *

A/N: (That's what this is.. right?)vvv

((I just had this ERGE to mention Men In Black. But will I get in trouble for copyright purposes? o_x I was all over it when I read and watched the Choice Arc. ))

I would like to include Enma in this chapter but then that means this chapter would go on forever D; And Hibari + (I haven't thought of the order yet, but Hibari's going first) the other guardians will come later on. And I'm gonna make Tsuna really.. "Reborn" when someone bullies/makes fun/hurts Lambo. I hope you guys don't mind. So this fic has a bit Dark!Tsuna as well. BUT that'll only come up if I make people bully Lambo (IM SORRY, LAMBO) I'm still noob in writing stories so please review and comment on how I did :D .


	3. Chapter 3

**Antlersmoon18**- I'm glad to hear (/see) that :D Well, here comes Hibari making .. quite an entrance eventually in this chapter (Or at least I thought it is. I would be scared sh*tless if that suddenly happens during my school periods). He'll stay the next chapter, -**With slight hints of 1827** and then he'll leave for Italy. BUT. He's definitely coming back real soon. **Namimori's more interesting of a place if there's Hibari. XD  
**Mr. unicornexlover-** Thank you for reviewing! C: Ah, I personally would fangirl over 15-year-old Lambo like those girls at lunch XD . I think your idea is** _BRILLIANT_**. I guess I'll add the plot of.. Lambo being popular around ladies (He's in Vongola after all O/O) .. but then it'll be too.. "perfect." since he's only 15 (compared to the other Vongolas) So.. I'm thinking: He'll get the ladies, but get bullied by the guys. Bullied FOR NOW.  
**khr1410**- Thank you for reviewing! :D Well, here's the update. XD Hope you like it.  
**balabalanceh**- LOL. Short and simple. xD Well, thanks for the review! C:  
**Yorutsuki-Lunia**- Hm, I guess that idea is.. also**_ BRILLIANT_**. Well, I wouldn't make Kyouya exactly "afraid" of Tsuna, even when Tsuna turns-"Reborn". (COZ HIBARI'S TOO AWESOME+PERFECT asdjosdf.o/o -cough- sry.) But he WILL follow Tsuna's commands without question when Tsuna's "dark". For the school headmaster part, I would like to take your suggestion on that too. BUT, that idea would have to wait till the later chapters (When I think of an excuse for Kyouya to have to stay in Japan that is..) And, last but not least, Thanks for the review! :D  
**Guest**- Thank you! :D Im glad you enjoyed. I'll work on this fic whenever I have time in my hands.

**_For the A/N, you only need to pay attention to the underlined, bold, and written in italics stuff. The rest is just.. reasons. _**

A/N: **_****SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG. D; **Well, slower than usual** It might take a few days, maybe even weeks, for each update now D; ******_** Because. I'm in high school now. WOOHOO. *Insert elevator scene from Gangnam Style* And I was rushing to finish reading (more like skimming through but.. w.e. It makes me feel sophisticated when I say "reading" ) my summer reading books the past few days.. *Yh.. I'm one of those does-everything-the-last-minute students..* AND I'M GOING TO CHANGE THAT THIS YEAR.. I swear, I said that when I got into middle school too, but uhh. oops. And I'm saying that I'll update slower now because.. I got an essay for homework on the first day. (Nothing intense, just a essay about the classmate that we interviewed in class, BUT STILL) AND WHEN YOU GET HW ON THE FIRST DAY THAT'S OTHER THAN "Get your parents to sign this class contract", it's not a good sign... just sayin'.. So.. I'M RLY SORRY D; **_ ****And I would like to THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC UP TO THIS POINT. The littlest things in life just makes me so happy jisodjfisdof :') *****_**.. Yes, even though I'm in HS now, my writing style is still within the standards of a middle-schooler, so.. imsryguise.. I bet my English teachers wanted to slap me so bad when I was in their class, but I was like- one of few quiet kids, so.. it didn't matter much that I was... dumb. *Thumbs up*.

* * *

**Chp. 3**

".. I-I-I'm sor-s-sorry.." The bully stuttered, his hands shaking without command, his heart beating even faster than the times it beats when he's talking to his crush.

Tsuna aimed the gun away from the student and seems to be lifting his suit jacket up to his waist to put away the weapon and dropped his grip on the clothing, with the weapon nowhere in sight anymore. He stepped out of behind his desk, no longer wearing a glare, looking and walking towards the direction of his seemly-still-sobbing brother. Moving pass several desks, he heard a few gasps coming out from female students he went by, not knowing that many were having their faces heated up with red. Their eyes took quick peeks at the closeness of the new teacher with both admiration and fear. The brunet stopped walking, he's standing to the left of the fallen Lambo's waist. Tsuna kneeled down and lay this right hand on Lambo's back, slowly rubbing to comfort the teen. "Lambo, are you alright? It's okay now." His voice is smooth and soft, in a normal person's point of view. Through the female students in the room, it sounded like an angel.

The teen is still on the floor, though, doesn't seem to be sobbing anymore. The class focused their attention on the raven. The way that Lambo didn't even move a single finger as the ground is kissing his face looked RIDICULOUS. If nobody knew that the teen tripped, they would think that the raven is attempting to do a push-up, mastering the "push", but needs LOTS of work on the "up". As much as the students wanted to laugh, they held it in, not wanting to have a hole in their brain just yet.. or ever.

"Lambo. You can get up now. They won't do anything to you." Nothing. Nothing at all. The class started to panic as the teen is still on the ground. All sort of "maybe he's.." are forming in their minds.

A girl a few desks away whispered to her friend. It was soft, only expecting the girl next to her to be able to hear. "Is he.. dead?"

The brunet took a glance at the student. She noticed the teacher's attention being turned to her. 'Eep! He's looking at me! But why?!' The student is praying for the look to be directed to the person seated in the back of her, but it doesn't seem like it, **since there are no more seats behind he**r. Now, after going through the gun incident, no matter how gorgeous the man is, he can definitely has the ability promise anyone an express train to the afterlife.

Tsuna grinned and started to chuckle. "If tripping kills you, then I wouldn't be here, Suzuno-san." The girl in the name of Suzuno just stared at the brunet with wonder. 'He heard me?! How?!' Her eyes are wide in surprise at the fact that her whisper can be heard from that distance. Even her friend, who the whisper was directed to, wasn't able to make out what the girl said. However, behind the face, she's holding a private party in her mind to celebrate the fact that the brunet knows her name. The class stared at the girl, wondering why would the new teacher direct that sentence to her, obviously they didn't hear the whisper. Though, seeing the brunet smiling, everyone relaxed. The express train seems to have departed with no passengers, for now.

The attention is back on Lambo again. There was still no reply or movement from the teen. The brunet, still kneeling, threw his right hand over Lambo's waist. He took his student's left arm and threw it over his neck. The brunet lifted himself and Lambo off the ground slowly. "Lambo, don't worry about it. Everybody trips, there's nothing to be emba-" The now-standing brunet stared at his student. 'What the hell..' Lambo's eyes are closed, with wet tears still on his cheeks, though the waterfall isn't running anymore. The brunet twitched as he heard another snore out of the raven. 'HE'S SLEEPING. How does someone even fall asleep like that?!'

Giggles and laughs were trying to be held back by the students as Lambo's snore seems to get louder each time. Tsuna sighed and dragged them both towards the empty seat. He would nudge his Guardian to wake him, but what are the chances that Lambo would listen? Absolutely none. Back in Italy, the alarm that was used to wake everyone up, was a recorded tape of Ryohei and Squalo singing (Screaming, rather) a duet. The mp3 file was then edited to be 10 times louder than it already is. The moment it hits 5:00 A.M., the song plays through the loudspeaker, the ground shakes, vases drop, paintings fall, chandeliers swing, everyone's up, fully awake, eyes widen, with their heads ringing. 'Everyone'.. except Lambo. Heck, that kid can sleep. Tsuna placed Lambo down in his seat. He turned away to walk back to his desk. "Lesson time, class." The smile on his face shows that he's not going to do anything to harm anyone. The class reacted on command, shuffling through their bags for their books and pens. Lesson starts.

* * *

Tsuna closed his binder. He beamed towards the class. "Any questions?" The class 'wow'ed as they realized how much notes they took. The notes weren't even copied off the board too, they came straight out of the brunet's mouth. Tsuna managed to tell the history of World War II with a story, pointing at students in the front row, making them represent countries, and pointing at other students behind, making them represent an important figure/group from that country. To make things better,the story wasn't serious at all, making the class burst into laughter countless times. They're now starting to love this new teacher, even though he managed to scare them shitless a while ago.

A male student in the middle row waved his arm in the air. "Sawada-sensei.'

"What is it, Kirigi-san?"

The moment he was called on, he regretted raising his hand. "Uhh.." Kirigi swallowed, unsure if he should be asking. Sweat formed from the side of his head. "Like.. Before you like. S-shot the window.." The brunet nodded, and smiled towards the obviously afraid student, hoping to help him relax. "Is the g-gun real?"

Tsuna chuckled softly. "Of course it's fake!"

A different arm shot up, this time belonging to a girl, without the permission to speak, she spoke, positive that the teacher wouldn't mind. "But how did the glass chatter?" Several nods by the students were made, approving the student's question.

"Because I lied. The gun's real." The brunet leaned forward a bit, with his hands on the desk, forming an evil smirk on his face with narrowed eyes that's piercing sharply through everyone. "And all of you brats better watch yourselves if you don't want to be buried under the soil of Namimori Graveyard." The students' faces shows the act of concern for their dear lives as they started to tense up at the sudden change of character of their teacher. Tsuna dropped the expression and chuckled. "Sike."

Most of the group raised an eyebrow, a few making it more dramatic than others. The remaining relaxed in their seats to let out a breath of relief. Tsuna spoke again. "Namimori has rules for people to follow, which probably includes things such as murder being prohibited. So don't worry about it. I'm not allowed to use weapons on my students in school territory anyways." He grinned as he sat and lay back in the leather chair that was behind him. It's not as comfy as the one he has back in Italy, but it's not bad.

Lambo, still asleep, shifted his head to the other side. He has his arms in front of him, the right hand touching the left elbow, and the left hand touching the right. The shuffle caused the few classmates around him to place their attention on the Italian. One suddenly recalled something that was mentioned earlier. "Sensei!"

"Hm? Another question? I'm going to guess that it's not going to be on World War II. Am I right, Hotebu-san."

The student lowered his head at about 20 degrees in apology while keeping eye contact with his teacher. "Yeah.. But that's because sensei's explanation of the war was perfect." He smiled towards his teacher and lifted his head back up.

The brunet chuckled once again. "Saying that it's 'perfect' is complimenting it a little too much. But thank you. And your question?"

Hotebu sneaked a peek at Lambo, hoping to be able the examine the transfer's face more closely. 'Damn it. His arm in blocking.' He looked back at his teacher. 'Whatever. From far they still look nothing alike.' Hotebu cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if you feel offended but," he pointed towards Lambo. "Were you kidding before when you said he's your b-"

"Adopted. He's adopted."

Everyone replied with a synchronized 'oh'. Except for Lambo and Hotebu. The student spoke again. "But how come you two have different last names? Shouldn't his be 'Sawada' as well since he's adopted? "

'Crap. I should've said it's Sawada Lambo. But it's kinda too late now.. Shit!' Tsuna tried to think of an excuse (in which he just happens to suck at making them up) to present to the curious-looking crowd, but the stares that are being directed towards him intensely aren't helping. The brunet took a deep breath. He's planning to wing it. "The orphanage that we got Lambo from said that he was dropped off by a young couple dressed in rags in a basket when he was a baby. The two said they both are seriously ill, not having much more time to live or enough money to cure their disease. They gave Lambo to them and walked away. The lady from that orphanage also mentioned that Lambo was the most quiet baby they've ever seem, and ONLY when they first met him. The infant had 'Lambo Bovino' written on a sandpaper that was duct taped on his mouth. Since it's an Italian baby, Bovino must be its last name, and they told us to keep that name in the respect of his real parents." Nailed it. 'What the hell. Did i just really just say that.. There's no way they're gonna fall of it. How screwed am I right now?'

That was until he heard a few sniffs. Most of his female students are crying. They're **CRYING**. A male student stood up and suddenly applauded. He **APPLAUDED**. Others then joined in, mostly the students who aren't tearing up. A girl in the front row wiped her tears."It was beautiful."

'What in the name of Buddha.. I actually nailed it? And just what part of that was beautiful.' No matter how much the brunet wanted to facedesk at the level of denseness being over 9000, he must admit that his students' way of thinking saved him from more trouble. The classroom door slid open, and the applause stopped. A man popped his head through the opening.

"I heard applause from the hallway. Did anything fun happen?" It was a man with crimson hair, who seems to be another teacher in this school.

The class looked towards the door and the female students started to scream. "Kozato-sensei~!" Tsuna stared at the man. 'Kozato.. crimson hair..'

The man turned his head towards the new teacher and scratched the back of his neck. He grinned as he began to apologize. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting your lesson? I'll leave right away, sir."

Tsuna stared at the redhead. ".. Enma?" Though he wasn't too sure. The two friends lost contact when Tsuna and his family went to Italy. There was too much difference in the man and the Shimon Decimo.

The man took a closer look at the new teacher. Brown gravity-defying hair. He'd recognize that anywhere. "Tsuna!"

* * *

_Diiiiiiiing_!

That's the signal for the next class. Though, to a few classes, it's simply their favorite period, besides the free study period that they get every once a week. It wasn't exactly a "study" period since nobody actually open up any textbooks. They took the period more as a "free-time" to themselves. Or a chance to get some "tutoring" from their teachers. It seems that only the young ones with the looks are the only teachers who has students running up to them. The teachers that.. aren't as "fresh" doesn't get any eager students asking them questions. Which is probably why the older individuals are always grumpy.

Enma dragged Tsuna out of the classroom and slid the door closed when all the students hopped off their seats and ran towards the back of the room, where their bento boxes are located. One of the school rules was that students are not allowed to leave the classroom during lunch, unless it's to use the bathroom. There was no need for permission since lunchtime meant there was no need for a teacher to be in the room. However, students prefer asking to use the restroom during class time to skip a few minutes of lesson in their least favorite subjects. They didn't want to waste a single second of their precious "adult-free" moment in the bathroom. No matter how teachers hate it when there are bathroom requests, they're not allowed to prevent their students from going if it's an emergency. Though EVERY SINGLE TIME, it's always an emergency.

"Wait. Enma, where are we going?" The red head let go of the brunet's arm. He turned to look at his friend and grinned.

"With those girls in your class, it's either we leave as quickly as possible, or be forced fed with their homemade lunches." Enma touched his throat and had a ill look on his face. "The food's good, but the taste kinda dies down when all of them are shoved in all at once. The feeling of having things stuck in your throat does NOT feel good." Tsuna understands that feeling and placed his left hand on his friend's shoulder. Those years of Bianchi force-feeding him are memories that the brunet hopes to forget, but then again, it's always the bad memories that stays no matter how much years go by.

Tsuna sighed. "Yeah.. What's with people wanting others to eat everything they make?"

Enma chuckled. "We can't blame them though. If someone's good at something, they want to express it. Besides, it kind of lightens up your mood when you find out that someone made something just for you, doesn't it?"

"Well, I have to say it sure it does." Tsuna smiled uneasily before continuing. "Unless that 'someone' is Bianchi..." Enma had to agree. The amount of "love" that woman placed in her recipes are sure strong enough to break people's hearts. Literally. The brunet pulled his hand off Enma's shoulder and crossed it over his chest. His face lit up with curiosity. "So, tell me, when did you become a teacher here? My class seems to know you pretty well."

Enma gave a small laugh while scratching the back of his head. "I'm just a substitute teacher. And I was a sub for your class a few times before." He stuffed the thumb of both hands into his jean pocket. "I was supposed to enter this university in Tokyo, actually, all my family members are accepted into it, but only me and Adelheid had a scholarship. I gave my full scholarship to Koyo for him to go instead. We thought he needed it the most out of all of us. We managed to borrow money from the bank, but we still need to return them. So as their boss, I started taking jobs all over Namimori to pay off money. For some reason, every single job interview I've went to, I was accepted without a second thought.."

Tsuna made a small gasp before grinning, impressed by how hard-working and great of a person his friend is to his family. "Every single one?! Wow! That's amazing!"

"But it's weird. There's this once time that I wanted to work at this bakery. I was late for the interview for about 15 minutes. The moment I pushed the door open, I apologized, the lady stared at me and just told me I'm hired. I didn't even say anything yet, well, except for an apology, but other than that, I said absolutely nothing. Besides, I was late." The redhead seems to not notice that his face has been giving him great advantages during interviews. But it's not like it matters, the Shimon boss is perfect in every job he gets.

Tsuna hummed in thought. "Maybe they've heard of you working all over Namimori and recognize your face. Of course they would want someone deligent like you to work for them, who wouldn't?" The two Decimos seems to be academically smart, but they're clueless on the looks of one another. Denseness sure runs in the citizens of Namimori.

Enma peered at Tsuna looking delighted by the comment. "You think so? That's really flattering! Now that I told you my story, let's hear your's. What are you doing here? Ah, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you. But I thought you went to Italy for college, or at least that's what I heard from Reborn." The brunet glanced their surroundings. Even though the hallway's empty, there's still a possibility that someone could hear the conversation. He can't have anyone hearing his talk about the mafia. (Since Tsuna is terrible with making up excuses and all that. Besides, not everyone are dense like his class and Nana.)

"Uhh. I'll tell you, but let's find a better place. Will there be anyone on the rooftop?"

Enma rubbed his chin with his finger and tilted his head sideways. "Hmm.. Usually there isn't. Students aren't allowed to go there and teachers never bothered with climbing up there. "

"Perfect. Let's go then. There's still time left before the next class."

* * *

Jumping back to the start of the lunch period, but focusing on our precious little cow this time. While most of the group raced towards the back to their lunches, Lambo grumbled at the sudden commotion. He switched sides, turning his head so that his left ear is touching the desk surface.

'..Hm..? Warm wind... someone.. close the window..' Then he took notice. He just turned away from the window, besides, those are way too warm to be wind. Lambo opened one eye half way.

"Ahhh! He's awake!"

"Oh my god! He's kind of cute now that I look closer!"

"Of course! He's Sawada-sensei's brother!"

"But isn't he adopted?"

He snapped himself awake. Those girls are too close to him. Way too close, having to be less than 3 inches away from his face. Lambo quickly jumped up from his chair and onto the top of his desk. The girls were startled by the action and thrust their bodies backwards, unsure about what the teen is trying to do. He used his right feet to hook his chair and kicked it up into his hands. Once it was secured, he swung the legs of the seat towards the girls, however, keeping an distance so it wouldn't hurt them.

'W-W-What were you people trying to do.' Lambo wanted to say that, without stuttering, of course. But, he was quite nervous to speak. Since back in Italy, whenever someone's surrounded by a group during lunchbreak, it meant one thing. The one being surrounded is going to bid good-bye to their lunch money if they don't want to get hurt. Now of course, those bullies _would've_ been in trouble, if the victims had enough guts to tell teachers about it, that is. Those delinquents would've been easy for Lambo to take care of.. if only he was allowed to bring his weapons. From the counts, 5 times, his money was taken, and 2 times, he had to skip gym for a few days because his leg was broken due to "falling down by accident from the 3rd floor balcony". That was until Tsuna allowed him to bring his weapons so that he can use them as a bluff to avoid getting mugged. It WAS used only for bluffing.. until.. yeah.

Nothing came out of his mouth, for he's too worried about having the same scene of being jumped back in Italy replayed here, and without being do anything about it. He had been given lessons of how a gentleman does not harm ladies. Therefore, meaning that the girls would jump him and he does not have any right to fight back. The girls are now staring at him with confusion written all over their faces. Then they stared at his arms, which is shaking violently, as well as his body. His eyes were in a shape of a glare, though, his eyebrows made that glare look worry and scared instead of threatening. It looked like he's about to cry any second now. Right now, Lambo has the characteristics of a child in their eyes, which caused them to start squealing at his unbelievably cute personality for someone of his age.

'They're screaming! Why?! Secret codes?! Oh no no no no. Please no. They're planning something! It can't be good..' The raven gulped, thinking of all the possibilities. _Lightbulb! _Sweat started to form. 'Assassination! I've seen people surround Tsuna like this!' He threw the chair back down to the ground and hopped off his table. He stood up straight and looked at the girls, his eyes were narrowed. They girls stared back with a pokerface.

"..."

"..."

"..." The staring went on for a few more seconds. Lambo turned to the opposite side, facing away from the group. The girls looked at him in confusion. _Whoosh! _Lambo sprinted away while widening his eyes and clenching his jaws tight, opening his mouth, allowing his teeth to be shown. His arms are swings back and forth to help with the running. Though, Lambo doesn't seem to notice that doing so, is making those female classmates more and more interested into him. The girls started to chase after him, knowing that he won't get too far, since the classroom is pretty small, and they out numbered him. That was until Lambo managed to jump on top desks, and over the few girls that managed to block his way. He slid the door open forcefully and ran down the hallway, while crying a waterfall once again, just like how he would run away from Reborn.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tssuunnaaaaa!"

The timing was perfect. The moment Lambo was about to turn to run up the staircase, Tsuna and Enma was already strolling down, done with their conversation. The brunet stared at the teen cry hysterically. "L-Lambo, what happened?" He walked a few more steps and reached one arm out, planning pat his student to calm down. But nope, Lambo thrust forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet's left leg, almost causing his teacher to lose balance due to the sudden impact.

"They were trying to kill me! This place is dangerous! We should go back to Italy! Or go home! If we don't we're all gonna be killed!"

".. Hah? ...Lambo. Let go first, okay?" Tsuna tried to loosen Lambo's grip without hurting him. But the hold seems to tighten as he tries harder. He looked over to Enma for help. The redhead smiled uneasily and wrapped his arms around Lambo's waist. Tsuna held on to the stair handle and tried to pull his body closer to it while Enma's on the other side, pull Lambo away from Tsuna. The teen held on even tighter as they kept pulling. Eventually, Tsuna's leg is starting to become numb and gave up on pulling. Enma had to rush to sub a gym class, meaning he has to change. He apologized and waved farewell as he ran down the staircase to the lower floors. Lambo stopped crying, but is still not letting go. Tsuna patted Lambo's head. "Lambo, I don't know who are you talking about, but they're not going to hurt you. I won't let them. So, can you please let go of my leg..?"

The teen sniffed and released his grip.

Tsuna beamed and ruffled his student's hair. "Good boy."

* * *

"And to find x, first you have to divide-" Tsuna stopped explaining the question. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and open them again. "Guys, pay attention to what I'm saying."

It's difficult. What they're is seeing right now is not what happens everyday. Some girls were trying to hold in some giggles and the guys were just staring at their teacher, impressed of how he can still continue to teach like there's _no one wrapping their arms around his waist._

Just a while ago when lunch break ended, the brunet slid the door open, with an indifferent look on his face. The class looked towards their teacher's direction. They raised an eyebrow when Tsuna attempted to walk in the room, but was suddenly pulled back. Then they realized that there was an extra pair of hands in front of their teacher's stomach. The brunet rolled his eyes. "Lambo. Walk."

"..Kay." The voice was soft.

Tsuna took another attempt step forward, but twitched when Lambo, who's behind him, clinging onto him like a leach, is following up so slowly. When they finally made it to the teacher's desk, Tsuna opened his binder. "Math's next. What are you guys up to in this subject?"

Yeah, for the whole time, Tsuna has been teaching while his brother is "overly-attaching" himself to him. Tsuna didn't mind it, since Lambo is like that back in Italy as well. Though, he _is _starting to get pissed off since nobody's paying attention to the lesson. He placed his hands on Lambo's arms to see if he can loosen it. Nope, Lambo's hold is tightened. Now, Lambo's not a child anymore, his grips can actually _hurt_. The brunet hissed, the class started to fill up with 'pffts'. Not that they think it's pathetic, just finding it really interesting.

Suddenly, Tsuna glared out the window. A silver weapon, connected to a long chain shot from the window towards Lambo. Tsuna raised his right hand and pushed it forward so that he can grab that weapon before it reaches his Lightning Guardian. This all happened too fast, in probably less than a second. The class stared in shock, too surprised to even let out a scream. Now that the weapon is stopped, it's clear now, it's a silver tonfa attached to a silver chain, that's continuing out the broken window. There's only one person that can pull off something like this.

"Hn. I'd expected nothing less from you anyways, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's eyes widen at the voice. "Oi, cow herbivore, just so you know, I want to have omnivore to pay me back in his best condition. And if you break him before he come backs..." Lambo tensed up and loosened his arms, eyes starting to tear up again.

Tsuna's expression turned into a panic after he stared out the window. He dropped the tonfa in front of him and slammed his hand on the desk. "Everyone, duck under your desks! Now! Just do it! Quickly!" The class jumped a bit in their seats and quickly slid under their desks, knowing how serious their teacher is. Tsuna grabbed Lambo and sprinted away from the windows. The window then shattered into pieces into the classroom. Then there it was, a human figure jumped in. A man in the same tux as the brunet with black hair and dark colored eyes. He was holding the other end of the chain and it "magically" shortened, bringing the tonfa on the teacher's desk back to his hands. He grabbed out another tonfa that.. slipped out of his sleeve it seems? He held the tonfa horizontally in front of his chest.

"..I'll bite you to death."

* * *

**NSDIFOdjnSIDF. Sorry if it looked a bit rushed, because it kinda is.. D; I wanted to get Kyouya to come in, but also to get a cute (Well, I thought if I saw a little brother just clinging onto his big brother like that, I'd go liek: D'aww. Der're so kute. ) scene between Tsuna and Lambo since 1- It was requested. and 2- I kinda really wanted to write it.. BUT ANYWAYS. I'm thinking of this: Kyouya just words things terribly, telling Tsuna's class that Tsuna's gonna "pay him back", with "his body" . Derpppp. One phrase, two meaning. jSIODfjsidogj. I'm sure you guy knows what the class' thinking n wut Kyouya+Tsuna+Lambo's thinking. Aye? ;D -Elbows.- I'm gonna be evil n make all the Vongolas dense when it comes to ppl admiring them. Also making all the guardians have TERRIBLE wording, but it's not like Tsuna+ Lambo thinks it's a problem, since they only know the "clean" version of the words. Dense people. juisdfjsuidf. Do i sound like a yaoi fan rite nao? .. Coz im not intending to.. Eh. whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antlersmoon18- **XD It's always fun to see something like that. And for Enma, I was thinking something like.. He didn't want to use the money he inherited from the Shimon Family and wanted to work to pay off the debts with his own hands. (Coz he's so awesome + hardworking~ jiodfjsiogjfdg.) AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU, ANTLERSMOON18, FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAP UP UNTIL NOW! :D

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia- ***Salutes* I will try my best to update as soon as possible, sir/madam. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**aoiharumiyu- Omgg.** THANK YOU! I'm glad you enjoyed this! :D TeamDenseVongola creates the sexiest types of mind-pleasures. joasfhduig. (Hibari and Mukuro's HOT wording to Tsuna... If you know wut i mean -Elbow-) Thanks for reviewing! C:

**ForgottenPrince-** Thank you, glad you liked it! :D For "decent" pace, I hope ..maybe 2-3 weeks AT MOST is okay with you o_e . And earlier updates would probably take me a week or so D; I apologize for that. And. Thank you for the review. :D

**balabalanceh**- XD I'm not really sure what is that. Typo? But, thanks for the review! C:

**The Mafia-ish Addiction-** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. :) I'll try my best to keep it interesting. *IhopeIcan.. Anyways, thanks for the review! :D

**tatsuki1988-** Glad you like the idea. XD And Reborn's gonna be here real soon. (Omg. IKR! HIS VOICE TOO. HOTHOTHOTHOT) He's not gonna let Tsuna's Guardians be the only ones that "plays" with "HIS 'toy'" -Elbows- Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Guest-** I'll try to work on the chapters as often as possible. C: (When i have time, that is) Thanks for reviewing! :D

**whitneysixx- **Will do! :D Once I find some free time in my hands.. I hate homework fjiodsjfs. WOOO. Namimori's gets better and better when Hibari's roaming around. XD And Lambo's gonna start off "Dame", but then later on, -Inserts huge character development- BAM! Badass Lambo. And I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D Thanks for reviewing! C:

**Yorutsuki-Lunia- **LOOL XD That's some awesome creativity! But I'm afraid I can't exactly go by that idea.. But I WILL _try_ to add Mukuro in while Hibari's still around though. Might help with the "drama". For the gossips, OF COURSE, why not! The fanclubs would be too "extreme".. but that idea can actually help with the "fun" scenes...so.. that'll need to wait till a certain lawn head appears and create some INFLUENCES. As for the Varia..I'll see how can I shove them into the story since.. though having them just all appear AT SCHOOL's gonna.. end up with there being -no more NamiHigh by the time they leave. O_O' Soooo..."Class Field Trip with Vongola's Assassination Squad" -coming soon to theaters near you. Since I can't exactly take much of your suggestions, I'll made sure to add some more fanservice that I intended to the yaoi fans. So..Beep beep! Gym class coming through, pan to the teachers' locker room pls. Anyways, THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWING! :D

**Hibari Katomi-** I'm glad you enjoyed! :D It makes me so happy when I see reviews like these! XD Thanks for reviewing! :]

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! X_X ****_Okay, like I mentioned before, updates are going to take longer than usual.. And it MIGHT get worse as it gets deeper into the school year.. So I'll apologize now in case that actually happens D; BUT I'M NOT QUITTING THIS FANFIC, SO FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY, DON'T WORRY C:_ **_**ANYWAYS, once again, thank you all for continuing to read this fic :D And- If you guys want to see some fluffs between who and who, please tell me in the review. c: And if you want to suggest something in my writing style, please do so, because I really want to improve. :D**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **If something's written in italics right after a quote, that's what the person that said the quote is thinking. (I'm putting this note here because I don't know if that's proper English or not.. I think it's not.. so... yeah. BUT WHAT DO I KNOW ANYWAYS. hdsuifhdsg.)

**I just noticed that I make a lot of typos. So if you spot some, please tell me. Well, if you want to. Thank you. :D**

**Chp. 4**

"H-H-Hibari." Lambo finally managed to get that name out of his mouth. He sprinted towards the door, bumped it open with his body, and ran down the hallway. "MMMAMMMAANNNNN!" Yes, it's a slide door. And now it's broken.

Kyouya didn't bother placing his attention on the "unnecessary". He lowered his arm, still holding his tonfas. Though, what's strange is, it just seems that it disappeared in a split second as his arms are relaxed on each side of him.

Silence. Nothing other than eye contact. The cloud guardian stared at his boss with his usual dull eyes. The Decimo followed suit. The class slowly poked their bodies out of their desks, for that it seems to have calmed down in the room. But most of them just wanted to get up since their back was killing them. They didn't wanted to make any noises, or much noises. It would mean trouble if they manage to capture the attention of whoever-just-crashed-in.

_Sccrrreeeeeeeeeccchhh-!_

Some people just HAD to pull in their chairs closer to the desk after they sat. The classmates threw murderous glares at the group.

'GOD DAMMIT. WHAT THE F*CK!'

5-second wait, and nothing, absolutely nothing at all. The two are _still _staring at each other. -The ball was hit and player's safe at first base. _Phew. _A silent sigh of relief was shown on the students' faces. They focused their view on the man who interrupted their lesson. And daaammmmnnnnn did this guy steal hotness from Death Valley.

"Omnivore."

'Omnivore? What the hell? Who the heck nicknames people Omnivores?!' But god damn, the voice was _fab_. The females focused at the man, trying to hold back their screams. 'Three hotties in one day. jaisofjsdiog'

"Kyouya." The brunet replied.

The man looked away from his boss, to the teacher's desk. He walked in front of it, turned to face the class, and leaned back while crossing his arms, using the desk as support. The dark eyes shot a glare, aiming towards Tsuna. "You left with that cow herbivore without saying anything. When will you be coming back?" The brunet faced his guardian, glad to know that the carnivore isn't pissed off with the paperworks he had to help with. He grinned.

"Sorry for not telling you guys anything, Reborn just suddenly came up to me and told me we're going to Japan" He scratched the back of his head. "Lambo and I are returning after he graduates."

Kyouya thrust himself forward, and stood up straight, his glance still on his boss. "I don't care about that cow herbivore. There's no point of having him back."

"You're going to hurt his feelings if he heard that."

"And since when do you think I care?"

".. Good point." Tsuna sighed in defeat. There's no point in reasoning with his cloud guardian since it _impossible _to reason with him anyways. He gestured Kyouya to move away from the desk as he walked to the back of it. The sound of broken glass crunching can be heard from each step. "Kyouya, do you mind standing in the back of the room? .. Wait, actually, take Lambo's seat. It's the empty one over there. I need to continue my lesson."

"Hn." Instead of walking towards the window seat, he shifted his head, looking around his boss. He turned to head for the spot behind the desk as well.

The brunet raised his eyebrows in confusion at the guardian that is now standing next to him, who is facing the class. "Oi, Kyouya, I said that empty seat," He waved his right arm towards the empty seat. "Over _there_. So can you please ju-" Of course the cloud guardian isn't listening. Kyouya, still having his arms crossed, fell back,landing on the leather chair and kicked his legs on top of the table, crossing them once the heels touched the surface. He gave his boss a smirk.

"I like this seat better. And it'll be easier to do my job if I'm closer." Tsuna narrowed his eyes, clearing wanting an explanation on the 'job'. Kyouya noticed that. "The baby. I'm watching over you for today." Even though Reborn's not an infant anymore, Kyouya's _still_ not changing the title. Besides, the man refuses to call anyone by their names, and even when he does, he _always_ uses their _full _name. To the cloud guardian, everyone that doesn't seem to have a last name, simply doesn't HAVE a name, therefore, earning a title instead. For everyone who he can't stand, are herbivores, and those who he doesn't know, are _also_ herbivores. As for the others that he can actually stand as opponents, earns a title other than 'herbivore'.

Tsuna smacked his forehead with his left hand, and eyes looking down towards the floor. 'God dammit, Reborn.' The class is now staring at the man who's seated. Damn, another person that has the potential in having everyone in the room to scream bloody murder. Tsuna picked up his pace and pulled his hand away from his forehead, placing his focus on his students. "Well then, class, sorry for the-" Glare-and he was greeted with a smirk. ".. _wonderful_ entrance. But I hope you enjoyed the show." He picked up his binder to brush the few small pieces of glass off his desk and loosened his glare as he looked back at the class. "Okay, we're were we?"

No reply. Well, their teacher has a gun, and a man just suddenly flew into their classroom, almost sending everyone in class to Namimori hospital with that entrance, everything's totally fine, right? _not. _Hands shot up into the air in a split second. Tsuna stared at those students with a blank face. There's _no way_ that those hands are raised to answer his questions. More like _ask. _It _would _be fine, if only the odds of those questions being math questions are in favor..

"Sawada-sensei, who is-"

"What is he-"

"Why is that-"

"Why does he-"

The last time he checked, Tsuna didn't recall calling on anyone. He slammed his palms on his desk. "One at a time!" Silence. "You first." Tsuna pointed at the female student that seemed to be the first one that had her hand raised.

"Eh? Oh, right. Um. Who is that man?" Kyouya kicked his feet off the desk and stood up from his seat with his arms still crossed. He took a step forward.

"Let me teach you a lesson." He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on top of the desk. "Those who knows more than they're supposed to," He took the pen that was on the end on the desk and snapped it in half. "I'll help them to never 'know' again."

A drop of cold sweat appeared on her cheek. "I'm.. sorry, sir." 'Ohmygod I wouldn't mind dying by your hands, honestly!'

The brunet sent another glare towards his guardian. "That pen's not mine. You're gonna have to pay for that. And the window too, by the way."

His attention was adjusted to his boss "Oh? Since when do you care about the things I break?" 'For the past years, you barely even complained.'

"Because I'm broke. I'm not signing a check for everything you break over here, I can't anyways." 'Thanks, Reborn.'

"The window's already broken before I came, hm.. I wonder who did that." Smirk.

".. I made a small hole. You broke the whole thing."

"Once something's damaged, there's no need for it anymore."

"Money doesn't grow on trees, you know."

"Cotton does. And what are bills made of?" Kyouya motioned his hand towards his boss, signaling him to answer.

"Cotton. And there's my point, cotton doesn't even grow on trees, thank you very much." 'HAH! I'm winning!'

"You write checks for everything anyways. I bet you still don't know how Euros look like." 'Nice try.'

".. I do! Just that-.. I.. Whatever. I'm just sick of fixing your messes!" 'God dammit, Kyouya.'

"You're not fixing my messes. You're payi-"

"Kyouya. Just drop it. You win, okay?"

And there we have it. Tsunayoshi, 0, Kyouya, 92. The brunet forcefully flipped to the next page in his binder with his right hand. He smoothed out the slightly crumpled page, and suddenly left a sharp pain on his finger, causing him to shut his eyes, making a painful expression. He used his other hand to grip onto his currently, most likely injured hand. The class stared at their teacher, wondering what had happened. Before Tsuna could check on what's wrong with his fingers, Kyouya grabbed it with enough force that they're now suddenly standing _pretty darn _close to each other. He examined the fingers carefully, noticing that blood is flowing out from the upper of the index.

"Losing to me irritates you this much? I never knew you hurt yourself in frustration." 'That's one deep papercut though..'

"I'm not irritated. And I didn't do this on purpo-" The students couldn't help but try to hold back their giggles and chuckles. Though some failed miserably. "K-Kyouya, what are you- okay ow, stop! It stings!" He tried to pull away, but not expecting a hand suddenly making contact with his lower back, pulling him even closer (if that's even possible) to his guardian. A whistle. There was a freaking whistle coming from a student, what the hell. "Kyouya!" 'What the f*ck! Okay, why does this papercut hurt so bad?!' "I'm serious, stop!" Nope. It seems like the more the brunet resist, the more pressure Kyouya's putting on his boss' lower back. "Let go right now, or I'm not paying you back when we leave for Italy." _Hooooommmmmeee Ruuuuunnnnnn._ Kyouya dropped his hand that's preventing the brunet from backing up and pulled out the Decimo's finger from his mouth. Tsuna quickly took a step away and rubbed his finger, which was soaked in saliva.

"I was just helping you disinfect it."

"More like you enjoy seeing me in pain." It's true, he does. The cloud guardian would _pay_ to see his boss scream and cry in pain, which doesn't happen as often anymore. Nobody knew what's going on in the carnivore's head. Not that they want to anyways. Probably filled with images of guts and bones all over the place, with a sliced pineapple in the middle.

"If you would've shown more emotion with me back in Italy, I wouldn't even need bother to do this. I'm not stupid, I can tell you were holding it in. If it hurts, show me that it does. Panting's not enough." 'It pisses me off so bad when you hold those pain filled faces in. I feed on people's sorrow, all they need to do is show it.'

That phrase just shot through the classroom, somehow standing out more than the other sentences. The students' forehead started to wrinkle, their mouth wide open. Some couldn't hold in their.. excitement? and slammed their fists on their desk repeatedly. "Holy shit, sensei, you did it with a dude?!" He slapped his hands right over his mouth right after the sentence came out. That quote wasn't supposed to be said out loud, it somehow just burst out of him. But thank goodness the two couldn't make out who was the one that said it. Sounded like it came from the middle but.. how the hell can you tell _who _when you don't recognize most of the people's voices.

The brunet stared with confusion towards the middle section. "Do what?" He can swear to heavens that out of nowhere people's faces are starting to look like tomatoes. Nobody's answering him.

Kyouya stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. When we both have time to spear." 'Which is _almost never_. The training room has been untouched for _weeks._' Even though he was given a treat to spar with his boss just last month, it felt even longer than a year to him.

Tsuna nudged his guardian slightly and whispered. "What are they asking about?"

He leaned closer and whispered back. "Don't know. But_ I'm_ talking about sparring." The brunet twitched at the carefree attitude, but also frowned a bit afterwards.

"Oi, we shouldn't hint them about the mafia. Just say whatever you want but _don't mention anything about fighting._ Kay?" It was a mumble, quite hard to hear even at a close distance, but Kyouya could make out the important parts of it. Half from his knowledge about his boss' attitude and the other half can actually be heard. The others that are still the mystery of the sentence is simply garbage. What he got was : No mafia. Say anything. Don't mention the word "fighting". It's off, but close enough. He nodded in reply.

God damn, if only there's a camera here right now. Seeing humans faces redden to that extend isn't something you get everyday. A girl in the back rows jumped up from her seat. "Did it hurt?!" Well, since the man already answered the first question, it should be okay to add on.. right?

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, trying to process what did the student mean. He's pretty sure that both him and Kyouya hasn't mention anything about fights. Well, Kyouya pretty much did, but it wasn't really noticeable. But whatever, just wing it. "Yeah." Okay, that probably _is_ the right thing to say, since the class seems to start getting excited over that one word. Maybe _more _excited would be better fitting..

"How much?!" There was three, no five.. or eight? Voices from all directions from the classroom, all shouting the same exact words. Kyouya fell back onto the seat. He answered.

"A lot. For a _normal_ person. On him, even if it hurts, he's not going to show it. He's probably used to it already." 'Maybe because of that infant-battle with the watches in middle school. And maybe that fight with the gravity kid too. Also the marshmallow herbivore in the future. It's only natural for his skin to be rougher after all those blood baths.'

Tsuna skimmed around the whole group of students. And _damn _do they look REALLY interested into the topic. 'What the hell are they talking about?! Paperwork maybe? Well it doesn't _hurt _but.. okay maybe it hurts me mentally. That's probably what they meant. But what's so interesting about paperwork? And Kyouya didn't exactly _do them_ with me yet. Eh, whatever, children's interests these days are confusing. ..Or am I getting old..'

_Diiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!_

Math's over. Tsuna brought his focus to his binder. His finger stopped bleeding and is starting to seal up. YES, ALREADY. Logic simply does not work on Vongolas. He flipped to the schedule and shut the binder afterwards, looking up toward his students. "Gym's next. On the sheet it says that you guys have outdoor gym for this marking period. Is that correct?"

Disappointment flew across the students' feelings. They still have loads of questions to ask. The front rows nodded.

"Okay then. I'm pretty sure you guys have to change into your gym uniforms, so when I give permission, you all are to get dressed and meet me outside in the schoolyard." Nods. "And, where's the teachers' locker rooms? It's somewhere downstairs right?" 'I remember Enma running down the stairs when he said he had to change into the gym uniform.' A hand was raised. She was given the permission to speak.

"On the first floor. All locker rooms are on the first floor. The boys and girls lockers are on the east side. The men and women lockers are on the opposite. There should be gym uniforms sold near the main office, but they're free for teachers." 'I'm talking to him! jsifhsiudf~!'

"Oh, thank you very much, Misaka-san." The brunet smiled.

"You're welcome, sensei." She wore one of her happiest grins. The last thing she need is for Kyouya to say something to her too, then she can finally die happy. But that didn't happen. Why the hell would he say anything to her when he's not even involved with the conversation.

"Class, go to your locker rooms. And boys, keep away from the girls' locker. I know what you sneaky children do outside of those doors." 'Ah, high school memories. Watching people get busted everyday.' Nearly half the girls giggles while the remaining sent glares towards a few known peepers. "Now scatter, children!"

* * *

"You know, you don't have to follow me."

"Hn. I do what I want."

"You should at least help me look for Lambo. You're the one that scared him away afterall."

"I said I do what _I _want."

The two continued strolling down the first floor hallway, which is as freaking long. It's been a while since they separated from the class, heading for the locker rooms. Tsuna stopped walking and turned towards his guardian, who was next to him, only being just a few inches behind. He held up his hand and stretched all 5 fingers apart from one another.

"I'll give you a 5-minute spar after school if you find him."

Without answering, Kyouya turned back and walked the other way. Scavenger hunt list, item number one, Vongola's beef. Tsuna watched his guardian calmly walking down the hallway. 'YES! FREEDOM!' He continued on his way towards the men's locker room.

Here we are. A windowless double door, well, slide door, whatever it's called. On the top, it was labeled 'Men's Locker'. Tsuna slid the door open. Holy mother of Buddha, the brunet covered his mouth and nose with his free left hand. What type of cologne do the teachers at this school use, skunk?! He shifted his head to the side to get a breath of _fresh_ air. He quickly ran into the room and slid the windows open. A few seconds later, the smell's starting to die off, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't smell terrible. Tsuna walked to the door and slid it shut. He already has the gym uniforms in hand. Skimming around the room, he looked for a corner that seems safe, since the windows are opened, his privacy is in danger. But if he closes the windows, he might suffocate from the smell. Now, normally there would be shades or curtains near windows. There is. But _some genius _decided to tape the curtain onto the window shields. Therefore, windows closed, there's a shade, window's opened, good bye privacy. It wasn't _even _a curtain actually, more like someone took a towel and duct taped it on the glass. No, it _is _a towel that's duct taped to the glass. 'How broke is this school?!'

Target stopped. The locker located on the other side of the room in the corner. It's the only locker without a lock on it anyways. Tsuna doesn't have a lock on him though. Kyouya gave him a handcuff when they were walking down the staircase as a replacement for a lock. He wasn't given a key, because it's back in Italy. Since, 'why use a key when you can just break it?' the cloud guardian explained.

While undoing his tie, he walked over to the end locker. The brunet swung it open and tossed the tie in. The gym uniform is placed on the nearby wooden bench. Not really a bench, just a wooden plank with legs, probably over 30 years old. Thank god he's pretty close to the window, the smell that emit from those lockers are the smell of rusted metal. Tsuna took off his jacket, tossed it in as well, about to go on to unbutton his undershirt. The door slid open.

A man took a step in, only to find a pissed off brunet pointing a gun at him. "I thought you said after school." Kyouya smirked.

Tsuna's glare faded away as he lowered his gun. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah. But then according to the baby, when you're up against a door, it's either kick or open." Twitch. "If I kicked this door, it would've been broken. You're welcome."

A sigh a given. "I thought I told you to find Lambo, where is he?"

"He's on the roof."

".. Why is he still up there?"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulder. "How should I know."

"No, I'm saying why didn't you bring him here!"

"You said to find him. Find is just find. And I found him. -on the roof."

"..." He's pissed. Not too pissed, but still pissed. Since when does his guardian care so much about specific directions anyways? But it's not that big of a deal anyways. Lambo's still within school range and that's all it matters. Going back to undressing, he turned towards the opened locker. "Kyouya, close the door." Kyouya wasn't too trilled by the fact that the omnivore's anger level isn't high enough for them to have a battle right this moment. He stepped in and slid the door behind him close. He continued toward his boss.

"Need help?"

Tsuna took off his shirt. "Hah?" He gave his guardian a 'what the f*ck' expression, if I can call it that, not understanding why would he even ask that. "I'm good, I guess?" Kyouya gave his boss a glare. The brunet flinched at the sudden change of mood. The next thing he knew is, Kyouya gripped onto his shoulders and slammed him to the lockers, with his back touching it. "Ow! What the hell, Kyouya! What are yo-"

"Shush. Don't move."

Kyouya leaned forward and started to examine the brunet's face features. They apparently looked better than what he expected up close. Soon enough, he's leaning closer, closer, closer, and finally, closer. His lips pressed against Tsuna's as he tilt his head for the kiss to be more defined. And there we have the tongue-play behind those small openings of their lips. A soft moan was unintentionally made by the brunet. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his guardian's lower neck and-

Just kidding, that didn't happen. Kyouya placed his focus on the brunet's waist. It seems like Lambo has been clinging onto him a little _too _tightly. Tsuna's waist was wrapped in a bright red color. ".. Is something wrong?"

"Hn. I don't know. You tell me." He released the brunet's shoulder and used both hands to press into Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna's head yanked forwarded as he let out a hiss. His jaws are clenched tightly together and his eyes were shut. Unsurprised by the reaction he received, Kyouya stopped and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you stop him? The cow herbivore I meant."

A glare was given. Though, it was a harmless one, 'friendly glare' if you may. "He didn't know that he was using too much force. Besides, he's still a child, don't be too hard on him."

"Child? He's 15."

"And I'm 24, you're 26. Compared to us, yes, he _is a child_."

"And you let a _child _do things like that to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? _You_ want to do that?"

"I don't remember say that. Besides, doing that is disgusting, in public."

"What part of it is disgusting?" And there we go again. What is this, a couple's argument? The group of students gathered around the window were trying their best to hold back their giggles. They were out in the school yard and rushed over to the window when they heard a loud smash, probably made by a locker, which is was. Then they heard their teacher's voice, as well as the other man's. Curiosity filled their eyes, they squatted down and attempted to hear the conversation. It was their luck that the windows were opened. From the chat, all sorts of images were made in their heads. 'Things like that,' _that's what he said. _

The argument when on for a while, until the victor was finally determined. Tsunayoshi, 0, Kyouya, 93. The wording was absolutely terrible. Though it was the sexiest thing out of a person's mouth that the students have ever heard. The brunet quickly tossed on the gym shirt, moving on to the pants, when he realized how long he's been in this room.

'Dammit. Show's over.' The students crawled slowly away from the window and sprinted when they've gotten far enough. To their surprise, by the time they reached the center of the yard, they heard a voice.

"Okay class, sorry for the wait, but you guys really didn't have to sit near windows to watch over me. Even though I'm new, I'm not a child, I know how things work. It's really nice of you all, but I really don't need _that_ much help." The group turned back, only to find their teacher standing there with a grin.

'WHAT?! How is he- He was- Over there- What the- HUH?!' No matter how fast a person runs, it's just impossible to get here from that distance in such a short time. Besides, _he's not even panting, or even breaking a single drop of sweat! _

"I already sent Kyouya to fetch Lambo, so why don't we start with some light warm-ups while we wait?" Yes, light warm-ups! The best part of gym for those who just hates.. well, intense moving. The students wore a smile on their face as they spread out to maintain personal space. After they all found their spots, they stood still, waiting for directions. "Ready?" Nods. Tsuna lowered himself into a push-up position.

'Oh my god! What?! Push ups?! That's not light!' But then again, they can't complain. Besides, a few push-ups can't hurt. They followed their teacher's position. After their arms are straight and secured, they looked back at Tsuna, waiting for more instructions. The brunet smiled at the obedience.

The students' mouth dropped open when they noticed the brunet placed his left hand behind his back. "50 single-hand push-ups. Right first. Then 50 with left." Did they heard it wrong? Or he's just joking.. Those two questions were running through their heads, which stopped the moment Tsuna actually started doing single-handed push-ups. "Down. Up. 1 Down. Up. 2" And so on. "Down. Up. 10. Okay, class, just 40 more" A few can actually handle this, up to no more than 15 though. Heck, just watching their teacher do this is making those who were 'not as fit' tired. Thank god he's looking down at the ground instead of them..

* * *

"Okay, nice try, first row. Good effort, second row. And.." His eyes narrowed. "30 laps around the yard after school, last row."

'WHAT?! The yard's huge!' Just by hearing the news is causing a number of legs to be shaking.

Tsuna chuckled. "Kidding. But at least try next time, okay? It's fine if you can't do 50 each. Actually, I was kidding about that too, I didn't expect you all to do that much. We're not warming up until everyone's here."

A sigh a relief was heard from the last row. The rows aren't assigned or anything. The students are allowed to choose where they stand. It's just that the athletic kids always prefer being in the front so they can impress their teachers. Just that today, they couldn't. 'Kidding, he says! He actually did 50 single-hand push-ups each!'

_"AHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHH. TSUNAAAAAAAA. AHHHHHHHHH!"_

The group was startled by the sudden cry and started to look around for where it's coming from. Nobody. 'What the hell?!'

Tsuna looked up while sweatdropping. He knew that voice. And there's only one person that can scream with that much amount of patheticness. Lambo is currently flying towards the ground out of nowhere.

_CRASH! _

He landed right in front of his boss, face flat on the ground, again. Lambo shot his head up and quickly stood on his feet. His uniform was filled with cuts, as well as his skin. It's obvious that it wasn't from the fall, it's done by a sword of some sort. He leaned forward to whisper in Tsuna's ears. Though it's not a whisper, it's was loud enough for the first and some of the second row to hear. "Hibari." Pant. "H-hiba." Pant. "Hiba." Pant. Pant. Pant.

Tsuna gave a worried expression. He patted his brother's back to help, wanting to know what happened to Kyouya. "Calm down, Lambo. What is it? What's wrong with Kyouya?"

"I." Pant. "On the roof." Pant. "Enemy attacked me." Pant. "Hibari, just before." Pant. "Came and is figh-"

Oh snap. Someone dared to hurt his lightning guardian? The brunet's eyes suddenly appeared to be in a lovely shade of orange. Though the angry glare that he's giving through those eyes isn't _pretty _at all.

"Lambo." The teen froze at the brunet's tone of voice. It's clear, he's pissed. Luckily, not at him. "_Watch over your classmates. I'll be on the roof. Someone sure wants to know how hell looks_ _like". _

The students stared in confusing. 'Italian?' But damn, even though they have no idea what he's saying, the killing intend emitting in his voice is causing them to tense up.

* * *

"Hn. Who are you?" His raised his tonfas in a position ready to attack. Silence. Usually, everyone that doesn't answer him ticks him off pretty bad. But for some reason, this man just has something that's making Kyouya even more pissed off than how he normally would be. It's as if the man has "bastard" written all over him. The cloud guardian narrowed his eyes and began to charge forward. First swing. The opponent successfully dodged it with a back flip, almost effortlessly. The mysterious man was dressed in a black overall, with a hood that covers his eyes. He's carrying a long wooden stick as his weapon. Mammon? No, it can't be. The mist arcobaleno doesn't use a weapon, and the triangles that are supposed to be on his cheek isn't there. Not to mention that the man would've already been ranting shit about how much he's _not getting paid enough _for this.

Kyouya had tossed Lambo down the roof just about a minute ago, ordering the coward to inform the don that he'll be late. From the looks of it, this one doesn't seem to be an opponent he can go easy on. Though it's not like he's ever easy on anyone.

"Answer me." There's still no answer. And _pop _went his temper. He lit his tonfas in purple cloud flames, which was massive and forceful enough that wind was created. "I'll bite you to death."

The man held up his weapon in front of him to show that he's accepting the carnivore's challenge. A grin, not just a grin though, a huge grin, big enough that it's creepy just by looking at it. The hidden eyes and dark clothing didn't really help. The two charged towards each other, with their weapons in front.

Gun shot. The bullet struck the ground right between the two opponents. From the angle, the shot came from the door. The steel door was closed, but there's a hole in the middle, which was caused by the bullet. There's only two people that can pull that off. One being the sun arcobaleno. The knob was turned. A brunet holding a gun walked out of it. Kyouya smirked. He _loves _what he's looking at right now. A pissed off Vongola Decimo. He backed off to allow his boss to take this prey. Yes, _THE _Hibari's letting _someone else _take _his _prey. It's rare to see the don wear a expression like that,well, other than that time when they time traveled and Yuni passed away. Like god-damn-woah was he pissed off pretty bad.

Tsuna is still holding his gun in his hand. His glare towards the man was extremely focused. If being glared at would actually kill, this would be labeled as an overkill. He walked forwarded to get a better look at the dark mystery. Stop. His glare faded. And because of that, _Kyouya's _now glaring. Show's over when it didn't even start. The brunet twitched. "God dammit, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Kufufu." Oh shit, if Kyouya's tonfas wasn't made out of pure metal that can withstand ANYTHING, the handle would've been broken into pieces by how hard his grip is. "And I thought I was hiding my presence pretty well." What is this? Every single syllable that came out of his mouth is making the carnivore grit his teeth tighter and tighter. "I came to visit. Happy to see me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro lifted the hood off. Amazing, his pineapple spike flew up perfectly the moment the hood was lifted. This is the last person Tsuna wanted to see today. As for Kyouya, this man is the person that he never wanted to see _for life. _The tropical man peered at the cloud guardian as he wore a smirk. "Thanks for coming to greet me by the way, bird freak." Well f*ck.

Oh no he didn't.

* * *

**OKAY YAY : D . Done! Am I adding curses a bit too much? o_o Not really right? I hope not.. Even though I DID mention that there will be curses. So, I was thinking to ONLY have the misunderstanding with words as "yaoi" but uhh I kinda needa make up for one of my dear reviewer since I couldn't take all of her suggestion. So- I inserted the finger thing n the locker room "wonderland" (TY FOR THOSE SUGGESTIONS BTW. I was laughing when I read it XD ) And now that Mukuro n Kyouya are BOTH here, one will be like "He's paying me back with his body" while the other one will be like: "I want his body." Omergod threesome. Okay um, but I'm NOT making any pairings with boyxboy though O_O *I'm sorry yaoi fans D; But i WILL add fluffs between guys if you request them :D * Please feel free to- Suggest, give advice, or just say something totally random in review! they make me happy. 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reply to reviews: Thank you all for these reviews! I started off giving replies to all of them.. but then I felt that I spent too much "words" just replying to those reviews. D; So now I'll make one short reply to all them all at once :D As always, I REALLY appreciate them. -It gives me energy :] .** _Specific reply: I'm sorry that my writing style's confusing to read- But I don't know how to fix that.. D; I'll try to improve on how I state the scenes I think of. -And I'm not sure how can I fix my spacing.. they seem pretty normal to me .. Does making each paragraph shorter help?_

* * *

**A/N: *Smashes forehead repeatedly on the ground* SOMEONE,TELL ME THAT 2 MONTHS DIDN'T PASS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE.. no one? I'm sorry guys, I'm taking so long just for ONE update. D; School's starting to get a bit more intense- and I'm like.. a bbiiittttt- okay maybe more than that- behind. PASSING...but on the borderline. So- updates might (Actually, it will ;-;) take longer than expected. I'm not sure if this would be considered putting the fic on.. Haitus- slow updates? (Sorry, I ****don't know these things.. Please don't blame my English teacher, it's just that I haven't been paying attention in his class.. *Slaps myself*) But I will be working on it whenever possible. :]**

**I'm pretty sure there was some typos here and there.. I did reread and I caught QUITE a lot O_O I probably missed a few, so I apologize D; **

* * *

**Chp. 5 + Extra **

With the situation being panned to Lambo, he watched his boss run towards the school entrance. Oh yes, we're doing the whole time-traveling-back-a-few-minutes-thing again. Ouch, the cuts are finally starting to hurt. The teen fell to the ground and started rolling left and right. Bad idea, the cuts are opening even wider. He sure didn't learn a single thing back in Italy. Lambo stopped and gave a painful cry with his eyes shut. He wasn't sure _what _caused all these cuts. His opponent had a _stick. _Just how did a stick cause these long and thin cuts? Unless.. it's actually something sharp, but it's disguised as a stick with.. an illusion maybe?

Before he knew it, he opened his eyes to spot himself being stared by his group of classmates in front. "AHHHH!" He quickly got up and turned to the other side, about to sprint. He preformed a small jump back, realizing that there's even _more _people on this side. "ARUHHHHH!" Lambo forcefully shoved a boy out of the way, to find that there's another one behind it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!". The students covered their ears as the teen held the scream, gradually having it increase in volume.

"Shut up, loser!" Lambo quickly shut his mouth. He bit his lip and lowered his eyebrows, almost about to cry. _Whack! _The rude boy was smacked across his head by a classmate next to him.

"That's not nice, Machido!" She was back up by a few more other classmates, who seems to be all female. He glared at the Italian to mumble an apology, in the order of the female group scolding him. The girls looked back at Lambo, with their kindest smiles. One spoke. "Ignore him, Lambo-kun. He has issues."

Machido grit on his teeth, trying to not break his classmate's head, since you know, a gentleman does not harm a lady. 'This b*tch!'

Lambo took a step back, slowly. 'Tsuna, hurry up! They're looking at me weird!' It was supposed to be looks of admiration, but oh well. "S-stay away!" This coward. Is so cute. "Shoo. shoo." He lifted his hand and waved it back and forth, with the back of it facing those girls.

"Oh my god, Lambo-kun! Your eyes are so pretty!" Yes, she _just _noticed. Another classmate nudged her.

"Have you _seen _Sawada-sensei's?! His too!" And then _she _was nudged by another.

"Oh, don't forget about Kyouya-san's! His' are gorgeous as well!" The schoolyard was then filled with their high-pitched screams. If their screams can get any louder, glass within a miles' range shall shatter. Taking that chance of those girls doing their yelling ritual, Lambo ducked and slit through a small opening in the crowd of people. Run, child, run!

Lambo peered back, still sprinting, to notice that he has his classmates chasing right after him. He gasped, almost tripped, then turned back forward, focusing on running. It's nice to know that his cuts weren't deep.

Machido watched from his spot with his group of friends. "F*cking douchebag," he mumbled. The boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Woah! Kyouya! Time out!" Tsuna rushed to block his guardian's attack. Well, he didn't block, since Kyouya didn't strike. He faced Mukuro. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Kufufu." God dammit, every time that creepy laugh was made, the more pineapples are being chopped in Kyouya's mind. "Job. From the Arcobaleno." Ah, that makes sense now. Is there a desk around? A face-_palm _just isn't enough to show the brunet's feelings right now. "He wanted the bird-freak to-"

_Cling! _

Kyouya threw his tonfa at the tropical man while it's attached to a chain, in which he's holding. It would've made his face no longer presentable if it wasn't blocked by that stick, which turned into a trident after a gust of mist. "Kyouya, self-control. I'll give you a fight after school." Kyouya already knew that of course, but that freaking boss of his isn't afraid to break the promise anytime. He did a forceful pull on the chains, which led his tonfa back to his hand, _which _disappeared a moment after. ****Apologies for the over-use of the word "_which"._ The author's vocabulary level is of a 3rd grader ;-;****

"Huh. Such an obedient carnivore." Dude just wouldn''t stop talking. In the carnivore's mind, a bunch of chopped pineapples are being dumped into a blender.

"Mukuro." The brunet said in a dull voice.

"Hm?"

"Shut up." The lovely relationship between family.

* * *

"Lambo-kun! Wait up!" How 'bout no? They've been chasing for nearly 5 minutes. Normally, you would think that 5 minutes of running isn't really _that _exhausting. Thing is, they're _sprinting._ Not to mention not everyone's exactly "fit". Like come on, half the girls in the class are basically just bones and skin, the effect of diet, when _they don't need it. _Muscles? There's barely any that's visible. Lambo's got this easy. He lives with the mafia, how much more explanation is needed? Yes, he is panting, but not due to exhaustion. The kid's a coward.

He's pretty far ahead from the group, but due to the limitations that the school yard set, he would need to take some curves towards the other side. Those turns gave the girls a chance to spread out and catch the Italian. Though, dealing with Hayato everyday in the past made him almost an expert in dodging arms.

_Beeeeeeeeep! _The sound of a loud whistle.

Everyone stood still in their place, not moving a single finger or eye. There was silence. ".. What are you people waiting for? Come gather." Ah, it's their teacher. They snapped out of their paralyzed state and followed the command.

'Holy sweet baby jesus! _Who _is _tthhhaatt_ now?!' Other than Kyouya, on the side of the brunet stood a gorgeous, tall man with mismatched eyes. His face shows a .. smile.. no, smirk.. no..smile.. what is that? Either way, a creepy smile, but is somehow strangely attractive on him.

"Okay, I'm guessing that you guys already warmed up when I was gone, yes?" The boys nodded, even though they didn't. The girls were too busy drooling in their mind. Three, three, there's three, three god dammit, drop-dead hot males in front of them. Is this reality? "Good." Tsuna threw his arm to his back, and a basketball appeared in hand. Where the heck did that come from? He started to dribble. "We're playing dodge ball."

'What?' Machido raised his hand. "Sensei. That's a basketball." 'Hn. Brothers, equally retarded.' He chuckled in his mind.

Tsuna stopped dribbling. He secured the basketball under his arm. "I know. And we're playing dodge ball."

"..With _what_?!"

The brunet chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" He tossed the ball slightly into the air, caught it on his index finger, and the ball spun. "With this."

Sweatdrop. "Why?! We'll get hurt if we get hit!" 'What's wrong with him?!'

Kyouya punched the ball forward, off of the brunet's finger. The basketball started to fly towards Machido in a violent speed. The teen panicked and accidentally fell on his behind, saving him actually. The ball flew past his head, striking the ground behind in.

_Boom! _The class is speechless. The ball managed to strike a _massive _hole in the ground,with smoke coming out from it. "Then _don't _let the ball hit you." 'Hn. Weak herbivores.' If their parents asked for how's their day at school, what can they say now? Actually, can they even dismiss with a pulse...?

Tsuna clapped his palms together to get their attention. "Okay, we're going to rotate. For now, the girls are going to throw, and the boys dodge. Then the other way around. Simple?"

Lambo pushed through the crowd of students to get to the front. "Wait! Tsuna! Can we not play this with a basketball?" 'Please, please, please, please.' The students nodded in agreement.

"Hm. Fine. I'll give you _one _more option." Phew. "It's either basketball or," He peered at Mukuro, wanting his mist guardian to have the honor in choosing the next option. Noticing that, the mist guardian chuckled.. no laughed? Chuckled.. ?

"Kufufu." He raised his hand, indigo mist started to form on his palms, expanding. Bam! A bowling ball. "This."

_Dear mother and father, it was nice being with you._

* * *

'Run run run run run run...' The raven teen is running all over the place in a speed that isn't even humanly possible. He honestly didn't have to run. The girls are just _too kind_ to aim for Lambo. But their aiming sucks, missing every single target they're trying to hit. Occasionally, it would look like the ball's rushing towards Lambo. On the bright side, so far nobody's injured.

"Yoziku! You bastard, stay still!" The frustrated girl forcefully tossed the basketball. Damn, she _almost _got him, if only he didn't dodge.. - and now the ball's continuing onto its path, aiming towards..

"Sawada-sensei! Watch out!" Everyone stopped moving, panicking as they watch their teacher about to be struck.

_Cling! _A trident and a tonfa. The basketball was blocked. "Herbivores, don't you dare harm him before we leave."

"Oya,oya, I won't hold back on whoever touches him." He peered at Kyouya. "That includes you too." Intense glaring contest in, 3, 2 ,1, even though Kyouya's the only one glaring while Mukuro's expression remain unchanged. The brunet sighed.

"You two do realize that you didn't have to block it right? That throw can't hurt me." He went through 11 years with Reborn, 'nuff said.

The two guardians released their weapons. -And it disappeared. Magic. "Kufufu. But I don't want anything filthy touching you." 'I want to possess you in a _perfect _condition.' 11 years, the man still hasn't changed.

A brave soul spoke. "Sensei!" All eyes on her. "Who are you to them?" 'They're so overprotective..'

"Uhhh... They're uh.." Sh*t, Tsuna still hasn't planned out what role would the guardians play. Brothers? No, hell no, then they would start to question why is the Sawada household adopting so much children. Friends? That'll work. But before the Don could say that, Kyouya interrupted.

"He owes me." Weird looks were given to him. Since when do you _protect _someone that owes you?

"I want his body." Yup, worded just like that. Lambo popped his head out the crowd.

"You're still at it, pineapple head? It's been 10 years.. Can't you see Tsuna doesn't want to?" Tsuna smiled at his lightning guardian for speaking up for him. Who the heck would want to give someone else your body for them to destroy everything you're trying to protect?!

Gasps were scattered. 'He wanted sensei for 10 years?!' A voice spoke. "Sensei! I have a question!"

".. Yes?" He crossed his heart, hoping that it'll be something he can answer without needed to create more questions.

"How old are you?" Clearly, this boy didn't listen to the conversation in the locker room.

Phew. "24."

".. Really..?" 'And 10 years ago.. That's 14... DAMN! He's wanted when he's only in middle school!'

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes.. It says so on my birth certificate." Just how modest can this man be? Normally, if someone is _wanted _in _that_ way, they would just go around bragging about it, or at least some would. OR, this man is just unimpressed by himself. How perfect does he want himself to be?! But what didn't came across the students' mind, was mafia, and the denseness of these guys. "Why do you ask?"

That question just placed the teen into shame. He's 15 and single, while this man has someone so desperate for him ever since 14. "Nothing. I was just curious."

Tsuna knew that was a lie, but what's he supposed to do when his student doesn't want to say it? "Okay then. Are there any more questions?" Since he already answered one, why not answer all in one go? Another hand.

"Um.. Can I ask Kyouya-san something?" The girl softly asked.

Kyouya stared with the same emotionless face. He crossed his arms, still placing his eyes on the girl. Taking that as a "yes", she spoke.

"How much does Sawada-sensei owe you?" Knowing how well-dressed they are, she's expecting a large value.

"4 years."

".. What? 4 years? How much is that?" 'Italy uses Euros if I remember.. right?'

Ugh. Continuous questions. This girl is now placed on the list of herbivores that he finds annoying. "4 years is 4 years, want me to covert that into days for you?" His tone of voice obviously stated that he's not planning to. The girl stood in silence, and confusion. Her friend spoke up.

"How do you pay someone back in terms of 'years' though?"

And that's another annoying herbivore on the list. "You use your body. 4 years in his case." Holy mother of god, did he just say that. To make sure that's true, the students turned to place their attention on their teacher.

The brunet jumped a bit at the sudden change of target. -And he thought he finally can get a break from all those question but _nooo_. "Sensei, is that true?!"

".. Uh.. Well, yeah. I guess." 'I hope they don't mean sparring.. Oh of course they don't. Such pure minds wouldn't even have a single idea of fighting in it. Probably something like, I'm working for Kyouya to pay him back and all.' Yes, pure minds. Adults have no idea what's going on in our heads. In this generations, _we _teach _them _about those R18 stuff. (NOT. RebornxHibari. Like.. Rated M) That might be the case for _some _but not all.

".. F-four years?"

He uneasily nodded. It's only four years of working.. Okay, maybe to these teens, it's a lot, but to the Don, he's already used to it. Then again, he's not exactly 'working'. He quickly clapped his hands together, signaling that it's time to move on with the activity. Though, he's just trying to avoid more questions. "Okay. Now it's time to switch. Boys, throw. Girls, dodge. Oh, and Lambo, take a rest, you ran nearly 50 laps around this yard"

Smiles spread through the boys' faces like wild fire. 'Yes! Finally!' They're been running nonstop, it's not like they want to get hit. It's a freaking basketball! The girls wrapped their arms around their body, preparing to shield them. They know that the guys wouldn't dare to throw hard, but there's still a high possibility that it will still friggen hurt.

"For girls, we'll use something different. ." Stares. Crap, their teacher's gonna replace basketball with something crazy, possibly illegal to play dodgeball with. Nope. The boys' faces lit up with anger. "This." He threw the ball and it gracefully handed in Machido's hands. The females stared to hug one another in joy. Machido stared at the ball and back at his teacher.

"Sensei! Is this a joke?!" 'This is just so sexist!'

"Hm? I don't think I'm joking right now. You're saying that you want the girls to get hurt? That's not a gentleman."

"No! I'm saying that it's not fair! They get to hit us with basketballs and we gotta hit them with-" He lifted the ball higher. "balloons?!"

The brunet crossed his arms and smirked. "I say it's fair. The girls, along with Lambo, actually warmed up. You guys didn't. It's not good if I made you start throwing heavy basketballs with you not warmed up." Ah, so this is a punishment.. Kyouya and Mukuro walked around to hand each a different colored party balloon. Once everyone has one in hand, the whistle blew.

The boys threw their balloons as if it was a football. They stared as their balloons were blown back towards them from the wind and gently tapped their stomach. 'Curse my life.'

* * *

"Well _that_ was the worst gym lesson ever. Or worst _teacher_, rather." Machido complained as he stretched his arms. He was the star of the class in athletic abilities. But all because of that hell of a teacher, he couldn't show off his "skills" to impress his classmates like he usually does.

He took the lock off and slammed the locker shut. The boys stared at him with shock. They all knew that Machido's brother used to be the kendo captain of both Namimori Middle and High, Mochida. If the little brother's pissed off, the older one will "take care" of whatever's bothering his precious younger sibling. Machido shoved aside a classmate forcefully. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the exact person that he wanted to take his anger out on.

"Oi. Italian brat!" Lambo dropped his bag as he heard the roar from his classmate. No, not because he's afraid. He turned to Machido, glaring.

"I have a name."

"Do I look like I care?" Machido stepped forward to grab Lambo by his shirt. "Tell your stupid brother to stop messing with me. Or else.."

"Or else what? You look like you're only capable of _hurting_ an ant." Lambo shoved the rude boy away. Nobody. _Nobody _insults his boss and gets away with it. Even if the teen has no power against his opponent. He _would_, if only he has his weapons. The Italian is nowhere close to getting a "satisfactory" in his martial arts skills. Dodging's a different story though. To make matters worse, Machido's the ace of the school's kendo team, not the captain, but that's only because he's only a first year.

Apply cold water to the burnt area, but that wasn't necessary. Machido sent his last glare before walking towards his group of friends. "If you're a man, come to the roof after school alone. Or just be the p*ssy that you are." The group walked out of the locker room, each turning back once or twice to show Lambo their smirk.

Well sh*t. When the room emptied out, Lambo leaned against the nearest locker. He wiped his sweat off his forehead and grinned. 'My acting skills are getting better!' Yeah, he was damn scared when Machido suddenly called for him, but he managed to pull the "tough guy mode" off. Now, _Looking for - A helmet and armor. Plus a everything-resistant shield._

* * *

Science class. Or Mukuro-Question-Corner would actually be more fitting. Everyone's back in the classroom while Kyouya's in the comfy teacher's seat, napping. "No, I do not have a pineapple obsession. My hair does NOT look like a pineapple. It has nothing TO DO with a pineapple. Besides, it's not even the same color! Now stop asking!" Shockingly, Kyouya's still asleep. Why? Earbuds, crafted by Gianini. Dare take those life-savers out of his ears and you will be given 18 more seconds to still have blood pumping through your veins, not everywhere else.

"Then does it mean that Sawada-sensei loves pineapples?" 'Since you want him so much, you got a pineapple hair because he loves pineapples to make him love _you, _maybe?'

Tsuna scratched his head. "Um.. I do like pineapples but what does what have to do with anything?"

And there we have it, even the students realized that their teacher is seriously dense. They simply smiled and waved the topic off. Some looked over at Mukuro and gave him whispers of encouragement. He, however, couldn't hear those whispers properly and assumed that they were insults of how "fruity" his hair is. The mist guardian sent glares towards their direction, hoping to shut them up. Instead, they unexpectedly widen their grin.

'Aw, look, he's embarrassed.'

"Sir. Are you a magician?"

Oops. Crap, they saw Mukuro using illusions- scratch that. Mukuro used illusions _in front _of all of them. Tsuna's body stiffened and looked over at his guardian. Hopefully, he has something up his sleeves.

That smile appeared back on his face. "Kufufu. Finally it's a question that I actually like." He crossed his arms. "Not exactly, since there were no tricks being used. I'm an illusi- .." _Stomp!_ Mukuro slowly looked sideways at his .. "slightly" shorter boss. "That wasn't nice, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna pulled his guardian by his tie so that he could whisper in his ears. To prevent the students from hearing, or even attempt to lip-read, he held up his binder to cover both his and Mukuro's head.

"Mukuro, don't mention anything related to the mafia in front of my students."

Mukuro readjusted himself so that he could whisper back. "You know, a nudge would've been enough. My feet's numb." Tsuna made a apologetic smile as he took his binder away and placed it on his desk.

"Sorry." At least Mukuro didn't talk back at him. He looked at his students. "So, yea, he's a magician. The trick he did outside was pretty cool ri-.. What's wrong?" The students' eyes are wide open. Wide, open.

A girl cleared her throat as she slammed her hands on her desk while standing up. "Sensei! What. Did you do?"

He raised an eyebrow. ".. Um, I don't quite get your question. Can you be more specific? .."

Another shot up from her seat and pointed Mukuro. "Sensei, did you just- just.. just.."

".. Just? ..."

Machido rolled his eyes. He leaned back against his seat. "If you two want to make out, do it somewhere else." Damn, he said it. A few students turned back to look at the sports star of the class, half admiring his straight-forwardness, and the other half was sympathy. If that statement just pissed their teacher off, today may just be the last day they'll see him.

Despite how dense these Vongolas are, they're not _that _dense. Mukuro scratched his cheek after his smile faded. "Us? Absolutely not, what made you think that we were-"

**_-Midori tanamiku, namimori no ~~ _**_(Namimori's school anthem.)_ The hell? Those sleeping eyes shot open. Kyouya twitched as he slowly took his earbuds out and reached for his phone. Friggen vibration. He stood up and walked towards the door, exiting while he accepted the call. The door was slid close behind him.

Tsuna sighed in relief, glad by the fact that Kyouya wasn't in the mood of biting someone to death this time. He shivered as he recalled that time where they coincidentally was placed in the same hospital room, and a petal, _a god damn petal_ fell and woke the prefect up. And of course we all knew that happened next.. _  
_

The brunet opened his mouth, about to speak. Nope. Let Mukuro finish. "-Making out." Stares. Nobody except for the Vongolas remembered what Mukuro said before Kyouya's phone suddenly started ringing. Therefore, the situation is currently: The class asked what were they doing- and that's what he answered. -Awkwarddd. Oh dear, the silence's back.

Tsuna opened up his binder, thinking that the silence is his cue to actually start the lesson. "Let's start the lesson now. Open up your textbook to pa-"

"Sensei!" He looked at the student near the corner.

"Yes?"

"So which one are you with?"

Confusion. ".. What? _Which_ what am I with?" Teenagers are sure hard to understand.

"Mukuro-san or Kyouya-san." The story in their minds are that: Tsuna and Kyouya "did it" already. On the other side, Mukuro and Tsuna just kissed in front of them. - What kind of grown adult is still straight anyways in this generation? ((**For joke purposes, please don't be offended!**))

Thinking that he could be able to help his boss in giving an answer, the tropical king spoke. "Both." That _should _be the answer since- they're _both _his guardians. Huge smiles. Not to mention those sparkles in their eyes.

More questions involving both Mukuro and Kyouya were being aimed from those shotgun mouths. They were all directed towards Tsuna, asking about which man is "better". But the offended mist guardian stopped the Don from saying anything and decided to state how he's _so much stronger and cooler_. The brunet smacked his hand on his forehead while he looks down towards the ground. 'It reeks of lies and bullsh*t in here..'

* * *

There sure wasn't any "science" talk that period. Then we have the next bell for Japanese. It started off decent, until the class started to question Mukuro's race being Italian or Japanese. -Then back to his hair being from a country that honors pineapples. And there we have the brunet wanting to bang his head on the desk. He couldn't even get through half the lesson. 'When is he going to leave?!'

The door slid open. Seems like Kyouya's finally done with the call- wait no. The person's still on the phone, he seems to be looking for someone. He skimmed through the window seats and found who he was looking for- the lightning guardian that's taking a nap. No wonder he wasn't saying anything. A _normal _person would've just walked over and hand the cellphone over. -But that's too mainstream for Kyouya. He threw the phone aiming straight at the Italian's head, having the device fly at over 200mph. The force pushed Lambo's head towards the window and _crash! _his struck through the glass plate. Ouch.

The students around him screamed and looked away, not wanting to see blood and guts flying everywhere. Ironically, they heard a lazy groan from his direction. _What the hell?! _Lambo stuck his head out of the broken glass, into the classroom. He yawned and placed the device on his right ear while his eyes are still half lidded. "Hello?" The voice from the other end woke him up completely. "Uh... O-okay. W-when? Oh.. Okay. Okay... Okay."

A girl that sat in front of Lambo turned back slowly to see if the Italian's right in the head. He's probably bleeding up a river right now, and he's just talking on the phone like nothing happened. _Woah.._ Nothing. There wasn't even a single scratch on his face. How is that even possible?!

The call ended. Lambo dropped his arm and looked at his teacher. "Tsuna."

The brunet nodded in question.

"Reborn said he's visiting.."

Oh, someone, just shoot the Don straight in the heart. That's the last person that he wanted to see after these two problem of guardians- Cloud and Mist. ".. Did he say _when_?" It would be better if the hitman isn't visiting at all, but that man don't do plan B's.

"Yeah.. but he said not to tell you." Lambo sank in his seat with an apologetic stare. The cellphone accidentally dropped from his hand. "Shoot!" He quickly moved his right leg and kicked the device up in the air for him to catch it. Success. Those who saw what Lambo did gave silent claps, for those who didn't, they didn't really care. He sighed in relief and placed the phone on his desk. A figure appeared beside his desk. The murderous aura that's emitting is starting to burn. Lambo shoved himself against the window after noticing who it is. "H-hibari. Um, h-hey."

Kyouya continued glaring. "Who told you to touch my stuff?"

'.. But you threw that to me!' "Um, because.. you gave it to me?" He pressed harder towards the glass, making sure their distance isn't shorter than a meter.

"-For you to have it in your hands for the duration of the call. After that, you don't lay a finger on it."

'You never told me that!' "But-! ..I'm sorry." Kyouya grabbed his cellphone and left for the front of the classroom.

"And it's against the rules to break school property-" Lambo looked back to stare at the scattered glass. Phew, thank goodness he didn't lean onto the cracked portion. "-But I'll get you go for this time. The next time I won't let you off the hook."

Lambo widen his eyes and stared at the cloud guardian. "It wasn't even me! _You_ threw your phone at me!" Oh sh*t, that wasn't meant to be said out loud. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

Kyouya stopped walked. Crap. He turned around. Shoot. But his face is dull. Phew. "It's _your _head that crash into the glass. So it's your fault."

Gulp. "..I'm sorry.." It was even softer than a whisper.

* * *

Praise the lord. School's over. Tsuna gathered up all the scattered papers on his desk and piled them neatly on top of one another before shoving them in a sheet protector. "Class, remember to stay safe on your way home." Obviously they didn't hear him. Everyone's just yelling while some stretched as they mumble of how long the day felt. Kyouya already left a while ago. He just couldn't stand being in the same room as that fruit. Mukuro decided to leave as well after having Kyouya gone for half an hour or so. It's just not fun when you don't have someone to piss off.

The classroom emptied out quickly and Tsuna exited after seeing most of his students already gone. He was planning to leave with Lambo, but the teen was nowhere in sight. Probably dashed home the moment the bell rung.

Lambo hid behind the wall when he spotted his boss heading towards the staircase. 10 seconds passed. The teen remained in his position while holding his breath. When the footsteps were gone, he let out his breath and ran upstairs. 'Can't let Tsuna see me. Or else he's going to follow.' There it is. The door to the roof. There was a small opening, meaning that someone's already up there, which was expected of course. What's odd was the random hole in the middle. ((From the bullet that Tsuna shot))

He relaxed his tense shoulders before pushing the door open. Each inch he pushed open, the closer he is to regret. The door suddenly flew wide open. Lambo hopped back from the shock.

"How long does it take to open a f*cking door." The voice came from behind the door. It was obviously male, an angry one in that case. An average-height boy walked out from behind. Machido. Lambo glared at his classmate. "Who do you think you're looking at with that face, you little sh*t." He got nothing out from the Italian. "Oh? Silent treatment?" A smirk appeared on Machido's face. "Words don't seem to hurt you doesn't it? Let's see if fists do." Machido forcefully threw a punch toward Lambo, aiming for the face.

Miss. Lambo dodged that pathetic attack with ease. This modern highschooler's speed in attacking is nothing compared to the mafia's. Machido's mood changed. He grabbed Lambo by his collar and pulled him out towards the center of the roof.

"You wanna fight?!" Lambo shoved the rude teen away and fixed his uniform.

"No." Man, this kid's acting like a completely different person.

"What, too scared?"

The Italian shoved this hands in his pockets. "Because you'll get hurt. I don't intend on going easy." His words are dull, showing no care in the world. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, please, please, please, pplleeaassee be scared.' If Lambo learned anything about scaring opponents, the best technique to use, is to stay cool.

Those words stuck Machido pretty hard. How dare this brat under-look him like that. He gritted his teeth and intensified his glare. "Beat him!" A group from around 10 boys dashed towards the center holding pipes and other easy-to-find weapons.

The first few strikes were dodged with a bit of effort, but what was unexpected was that 4 decided to drop their weapons to hold the Italian in place. The rest started the beat the unarmed teen. They only aimed for the minor parts of the body. They're here to _beat_ not kill. The arms, abdomen, legs, cheeks, they were all targets.

Lambo shut his eyes close. The tears of pain are there in the corner. "Okay. That's enough." The group stopped and stepped back to make way for their leader. The 4 that was holding Lambo was signaled that they can drop him. Lambo's kneecap hit the floor first. He extended this arms in front of him to the ground to stable his body.

Machido grinned at the sight. That grin was filled with insanity. He slowly walked closer to his classmate. He picked up his feet and harshly slammed it on Lambo's left hand. The Italian gave a loud cry. Machido laughed.

"Hahaha! Yes! Keep screaming! That's what weaklings like you should be doing!" He applied more force onto the hand. Lambo gritted his teeth to prevent any sound escaping from his mouth. The least he can do now is to not give this bastard anything he wants to hear. "You're trying to hold back, huh? Let's see how long can you do that for.." He looked at Lambo's right hand. With his right feet still stepping on top of the teen's crushed hand, he moved his left feet off the ground, about to slam onto it's target.

A chain. It wrapped around Machido's waist and pulled him away. The teen was dragged across the concrete of the roof by his back. He gave a sharp cry, it's obvious that his skin has been scraped by that.

Footsteps. "Kensuke-san," That voice, he recognize it. A tall figure appeared next to him. Those gravity-defying brown hair, it can only be that one teacher he hates. "Care to explain what are you doing to my brother?" Machido attempted to shoot a glare towards his new teacher. He was left with cold sweat on his face to find out that the brunet's glare was filled with dark killing intents.

That wasn't enough though. A slightly taller figure took a next to him, holding a tonfa that was connected to the chain that caught the rebellious teen. "Even if it's after school, those who decides to hurt Namimori students on Namimori school ground," he lifted his tonfa. "I'll bite them to death."

The group in the back started to shiver. They dashed past the two murderous adults, thinking that they would be able to escape this hell. -If only a huge iron wall didn't appear out of nowhere for them to crash into. Then the wall just magically disappeared after doing its job. "Oya oya. Escaping, huh. Instead of picking fights with a weaker classmate, why don't you play with us uncles for the time being?" He flashed a grin.

Both the brunet and raven twitched at the title. 'Uncles..' Not that they're not aware of their age being about 10 years older, but really, _uncles._

Lambo slowly stood on his feet and rubbed his teared hand. He couldn't stand up straight. His whole body's a wreck from that beating.

Kyouya swung his chains around all the students on the roof, all except Lambo. He gathered all the chained delinquents into one group. "I'll give you all some discipline. You're going to wish you were never born, pathetic herbivores." He pulled his tonfa closer to him and started walking towards the exit of the roof. The students tried to break free, but it seems be get tighter the more they resist.

"What the hell is this?!"

"We're sorry! Let us go!"

"Ow! It hurts!"

A vein appeared on Kyouya's face. Not only are there noise, these noise are made by herbivores. And silence-. He stopped and looked back to see what happened. Duct tape. They're covering the students' mouths. Mukuro appeared next to the crowd, pointing his trident next to a student's neck. "Make a sound and I'll rip that tape right off without mercy."

He hated to admit, but this time, this pineapple's actually useful. Kyouya tugged his tonfa and began to walk again, followed by the silenced group. Mukuro took a quick look back at his boss before following, leaving the two alone.

"Tsu-na.." Even saying his boss' name is becoming difficult. Lambo couldn't look at his face. It's obvious, the brunet's blood must be boiling. It's only natural or that to happen. His boss is already under so much pressure and yet he's making things worse by accepting fights with his classmates. "I'm sorry.. I didn't w-"

Arms were wrapped around him. He could feel the tears that are slinging to his cheeks. They weren't his.

".. Tsuna?" 'Why is he crying?'

"Sorry, Lambo. I'm really sorry." Lambo slowly lifted his arm to pat his brother's back, confused by everything. ".. I.. I couldn't protect you.. I should've watched out for you...This is all my fault.."

".. Tsuna, it's not your.." His voice is getting softer and softer after each syllable, until nothing can be heard from him.

Tsuna quickly pushed Lambo slightly away from him to see what happened. Lambo fainted, it's not surprising though. The brunet wiped his tears quickly. 'Ugh, how old am I?! I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting..' It would be easier for him to just carry Lambo in a bridal style home, but that'll hurt Lambo's pride as a man.. Piggy-back ride it is. He turned to let his back face Lambo and placed the teen's arms gently over his shoulders.

_Drip_. The brunet's eyes widen. 'Blood?...' It's probably from Lambo's hand. Tsuna lifted them to examine. Bangs covered Tsuna's eyes as he held back his anger. Every single nail on Lambo's left hand was cracked, gushing blood out of all five. His fingers were badly bruised, it wouldn't be surprising if a few points were broken.

"Machido... I will make you _enjoy_ your school year..."

* * *

**In** **Italy **(This is here as a bonus. :D)

"Hm... Hmm... Hmmm... Hmmmmmmmmm."

Hayato gritted his teeth.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Snap. "Lawn-head! Can you shut up and just do the work?!"

"**But this is confusing to the extreme!**" Ryohei slammed the thick pile of paper he was given. **  
**

"All you need to do is read it and sign if necessary!" Hayato picked up a pen and signed the paper. He had no idea what did he just sign, but it looked safe. He's a pretty good artist, forging his boss' signature was nothing. As for the other guardians, Hayato was considerate enough to do the signing for them. All they have to do is tell the storm guardian where, and what's the paper about.

".. But it's really hard to read it!"

Hayato quickly gathered up all the fallen papers that the sun guardian threw on the ground. He skimmed over the first two pages- and twitched. Words.. so much of them too.. Yes, he was a genius back when he was going to school. He still is, but it's been years since he picked up a paper that as more than 20 paragraphs. Besides, what font size is this? Negative three? The silver haired man looked over at the quiet woman with an eyepatch over one eye. She's the one that got most of the work done. She didn't even need to forge the signature, an illusion work perfectly fine. "Chrome, can you help with this one?"

The lady looked up. Even after all these years, her eyes are still as big and beautiful as they were 10 years ago. She smiled. "Sure." Her hair has grown too, reaching right below her chest area. In the respect of Mukuro, she kept the spike that they both have in their hair.

"At least _someone's_ willing to work hard for the boss." Hayato gave a childish smirk towards Ryohei. "Unlike some useless and loud idiot."

"Why are you talking about yourself?" Ryohei smirked as he signed the paper that he finished skimming through. Hayato quickly ran over and snitched the paper. He looked at the signature with worry.

"AHHHHHHH! W-W-W-WH-WHAT IS THIS?!" The shoved the paper in front of Ryohei's face.

"Paperwork!"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT DOWN THERE!" He pointed at the spot where Tsuna's name was supposed to be signed.

"Oh. That's my name!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIGN YOUR NAME?!" Chrome watched her fellow comrades yell at one another and started to giggle softly from her spot.

"'COZ IT SAYS 'SIGNATURE'!"

"THE BOSS' SIGNATURE, YOU IDIOT!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

The door was kicked open. A pink haired woman stood at the doorway. She glared at the two immature adults. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO YOUR WORK!"

The storm guardian fainted right at his spot.

* * *

****Note: For those who forgot who Mochida is, he's that bastard that got his hair pulled out by Tsuna in the beginning of the original KHR series. :D**

**And Machida's completely made up... I needed a bully so... Yeah.**

**Please review! :] It's highly appreciated! - Dey mek me happeh. ouo**


End file.
